changing for you (HELSA)
by Princesa Alex
Summary: Hans regresa a Arendelle como empleado, ¿El odio entre los dos sigue existiendo?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_Recuerdo a ese chico, pelirrojo, ojos verdes esmeralda, en fin, el solo recordarlo me hace ponerme de mal humor, ese muchacho que había engañado a i hermana, tratado de asesinarme, creí que ya jamas volvería a saber de el, pero me equivoque, todo iba muy bien aquí en Arendelle, yo controlo mis poderes a la perfeccion, Anna y Kristoff tienen una linda relacion, ya han pasado 2 años desde mi coronacion y me sorprende que Kristoff no le alla pedido a Anna que se case con el, se ven tan felices y enamorados, por otro lado esta el pequeño Olaf que siempre esta feliz y dando abrasos, al principio el pueblo de Arendelle le tenia un poco de miedo es decir no es algo normal ver a un muñeco de nieve con vida en pleno verano, ni siquiera es normal en invierno, Olaf siempre esta para nosotros es lindo y siempre sabe que decir, nos brinda apoyo y cariño, Sven es feliz... no me ha dicho lo contrario, es el mejor amigo de Kristoff, y es el reno mas lindo y gracioso que he visto en mi vida, en cuanto a mi, ¿Que puedo decir? soy la reina de Arendelle y me la paso encerrada, no porque yo quiera simplemente el trabajo de ser reina es bastante pesado, no entiendo como porque el principe Hans queria ser rey, mis dias transcurren igual, leyendo cartas, respondiendolas, aunque claro intento pasar tiempo con Anna, despues de todo es mi hermana menor y ahora que todo Arendelle sabe lo que solia ser mi secreto no tengo porque ocultarme tras una puerta._

_Lo unico que arruina mi vida es el que el hombre que trato de asesinarme a mi hermana y a mi llegue a Arendelle muy pronto, mejor dicho hoy, hace unos dias uno de los hermanos mayores de Hans, John, vino a pedirme, mejor dicho suplicarme que aceptase que Hans viniera a Arendelle a trabajar como sirviente o algo para que asi no lo matasen, El principe John de las islas del sur ya me habia enviado muchisimas cartas pidiendome lo mismo pero yo me negaba todas las veces, no deseo la muerte de Hans pero es un peligro el tenerlo por aqui, ademas un disgusto para Anna, pero despues de que el viniera y me suplicara una vez mas no tube otra opcion que aceotar, tengo un corazon de pollo como dirian algunos, no soporto el ver sufrir a otras pesonas y mucho menos por mi culpa y si Hans iba a la horca nadie tendria la culpa mas que yo, pero en fin aun no le he dicho a Anna y no se como lo vaya a tomar, o mejor dicho tengo miedo porque ya se como reaccionara, solo tengo la pequeña esperanza de que me deja explicarle primero, y aqui voy caminando por Arendelle dirigiendome al muelle donde ver a la persona que mas odio, no lo odio por tratar de matarme pero ... lastimo a Anna y eso no se lo permito a nadie._

Buenos dias su majestad - me saludo un guardia de Arendelle que esperaba que bajara Hans del barco

Buenos dias - dije yo correspondiendo el saludo amablemente, aunque no estaba de muy buen humor ese dia, es decir ¿Quien se alegra a ver a la persona que trato de matarte?

El principe Hans bajara pronto - dijo el, esperaba que dijera que el no habia querido venir o algo por el estilo, no queria verlo, pero alli estaba yo perdida en mis pensamientos viendo el barco con la leve esperanza de que algo pasara y evitara que Hans viviera en el castillo, pro no el bajo esposado con su sonrisa arrogante, y me veia con odio o tal vez solo yo me imagino cosas

Buenos dias Elsa - me dijo en su tono arrogante que no soporto

Para ti soy reina Elsa - le dije desafiante y algo, mejor dicho muy molesta

Alguien desperto de mal humor - me dijo retador

A usted que le importa, lo guiare hasta su habitacion - le dije enojada, crei que tendria mas paciencia pero el simplemente me molesta mencionar su nombre, si tengo hijos no los llamare Hans

En fin, tubieron que quitarle las esposas, el y yo ibamos practicamente solos ya que el guardia que vigilaba a Hans se distraia cada 5 minutos, yo solo trataba de no congelarlo, seguimos hasta llegar al castillo, para buena o mala suerte Anna no estaba, eso me daba tiempo de decirselo mas tarde pero si ella llegaba y veia a Hans enloqueceria y seguramente le volveria a romper la nariz, caminamos hasta el final de uno de los pasillos del castillo, alli abri la puerta de una habitacion y voltee a ver a Hans, el guardia que nos acompañaba se habia ido o perdido ya que no se encontraba alli

Aqui es - dije friamente

El me veia raro, era bastante incomodo tener su mirada sobre mi.

Bueno, yo me voy - dije, di unos cuantos pasos pero el me tomo de la muñeca impidiendome seguir caminando.

Sueltame, me lastimas - le dije

El me jalo hasta la habitacion y cerro la puerta

¿Que piensas con esto? - le pregunte, el no me soltaba la muñeca y me lastimaba, el era muy fuerte y no podia safarme de su agarre

A ver preciosa, ambos sabemos que tu no me quieres aqui - dijo de una manera arrogante

no me digas asi - dije muy enojada - y sera mejor que me sueltes

¿O que? ¿me congelaras? si lo haces tu quedaras como un monstruo - me dijo el, eso no me tranquilizo pero lo que decia era cierto, deje de luchar por soltarme de su agarre y el me solto

¿Que quieres? - pregunte

Tu me dejaras ir - respondio el

No - le dije - aunque no sea de mi agrado el tenerte aqui, por lo menos aqui te tendre vigilado y otra cosa Hans, si intentas escapar, o hacerle daño a alguien iras al calabozo

No te atreverias preciosa - me dijo el, como me irrita que me diga preciosa, me dan ganas de congelarlo y tirarlo al fjordo cada vez que me llama asi.

Te dije que no me dijeras asi - dije enojada - mejor me voy tengo trabajo que hacer y no quiero verte

El nuevamente me tomo de la muñeca, trate de soltarme pero no pude.

Elsa, yo te digo como yo quiera - me dijo el - ademas a tu hermana no le agradara mucho el verme por aqui

Hans, creame Anna tarde o temprano terminara aceptando su estadia aqui en Arendelle, pero le repito se atreve a lastimarla y usted ira al calabozo y regresara a las islas del sur, no me importa lo que hagan con usted, si lo matan, lo castigan, no me importa.

Si no le importa ¿Porque evito que me mataran?¿Por que acepto el que yo viniera hasta aca? - pregunto Hans desafiante

yo no soy un monstruo joven Hans, y no cargaria con la culpa de que alguien murio por mi culpa, o que yo pude hacer algo para evitar una muerte y no lo hize, no soy como usted que no le importa matar a alguien con tal de lograr su objetivo - dije enojada

Yo prefiero morir a verte todos los dias preciosa, el trabajar como un sirviente no es para mi - dijo Hans - prefiero ir a la horca a trabajar para ti

¿Crees que a mi me encanta el verte aqui? - pregunte enojada - ahora suelteme y dejeme ir

Esta bien pero nos veremos mas tarde - dijo el, me da escalofrios el pensar que el estara en el castillo, espero y esto termine pronto...

**Hola Panqueques de mi corazon XD**

**Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction en , tengo una cuenta en wattpad que es PrincessAlex1 alli tengo historias, Helsa, Jelsa, historias que yo misma invente entre otras cosas por si gustan leerlas **

**No se como usar fanfiction asi que intento hacer lo mejor que puedo, espero y les guste la historia**


	2. Chapter 2

Salí de la habitación rápidamente, no toleraba ver a Hans, caminaba rápidamente, me dirigí a la biblioteca el que estuviera enojada no significaba que no haría mi trabajo, entre y azote la puerta, se que la puerta no tiene la culpa pero estaba de mano humor y no quería hacer nada, me senté en el escritorio y tomo una carta, la leí no era nada importante pero aun así la respondí, las deje a un costado del escritorio, después le diría a Kai que las enviara, todo iba igual de siempre, leía y respondía cartas, algunas no eran de mi agrado, decían cosas como: _"No queremos que una persona con dones mágicos dirija un reino" "Una reina no debe de gobernar sola un reino, debería buscar un rey"_ No me gustaba leer esas cartas, y la verdad la mayoría de estas cartas venían de Weselton, ese reino ni siquiera tiene algo que ver con Arendelle, sólo me hacen pasar malos ratos.

Mientras tanto...

_No puedo creer que mis hermanos me hagan esto, se que me odian pero porque me envían a trabajar para la reina de las nieves ¿Acaso desean que me congele? ¡Odio mi vida! No soporto el estar en esta habitación que se convertirá en mi prisión, no tolero el verla a ella, es tan fría, seria, no puedo creer que tenga sentimientos..._

Solo espero que esto termine mas pronto de lo que pienso - suspire - si es que no muero primero

¿Principe Hans? - se oyó una voz detrás de la puerta, y empezó a tocar la puerta

¿Si? - respondí

Soy Kai, estoy a cargo de la servidumbre del castillo y vengo a discutir con usted sobre las tareas que llevará a cabo en palacio - dijo Kai

De acuerdo, pase esta abierto - le dije a Kai aunque realmente no tenia ganas de nada, nunca he trabajado y seguro soy pésimo en eso.

El hombre entro, yo tome asiento en la cama mientras el se sentó en una silla que se encontraba en la habitación, saco una lista de trabajos que yo podría realizar en palacio

elige una o dos opciones, veremos si la reina acepta el que trabajes en eso - dijo Kai

Empeze a leer la lista pero ningún trabajo me llamaba la atención, lo que creo que me hubiera gustado seria trabajar en los establos, adoro los caballos, pero desafortunadamente no estaba en la lista, solo estaban cosas como: cocinero, sirviente, ¿Guardaespaldas de la reina? Si claro como si ella necesitara uno, además el,a jamas aceptaría que yo la cuidara, aunque es el que mas me llama la atención y quien sabe podría servir de algo, aunque se que dirá que no, creo que cocinero seria buena opción

¿y bien? ¿Se ha decidido por alguno? - pregunto Kai

Creo.. Que eligire el ser cocinero - respondí algo dudoso - no me apetece limpiar y el ser guardaespaldas de la reina Elsa no creó que nos guste a ninguno de los dos

Descuida, la reina Elsa no quiere tener guardaespaldas, cree que se puede cuidar sola - dijo Kai

bueno, iré a hablar con la reina - dije, la verdad no quería verla pero creo que debo hablar con ella sobre los trabajos que están disponibles en palacio.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca donde seguramente estaría Elsa, no es que sea experto en lo que hace Elsa pero el mayor de mis hermanos que es rey de las islas del sur se la vive encerrado en la biblioteca haciendo sus deberes reales.

Toque la puerta y Elsa dijo que pasara, cuando yo entre pude notar que ella torció los ojos, era mas que obvio que mi presencia le molestaba, pero como si yo quisiera verla.

Hola Elsa - dije

REINA ELSA - me corrigió enojada o estrezada, yo que se sobre sus emociones

Como sea preciosa, necesito hablar contigo sobre los trabajos que yo podría hacer, creo que le debes recordar a Kai que yo trate de matarte - dije en un tono arrogante

¿Porque? - pregunto ella alzando la ceja

Pues, entre los empleos que Kai me propuso estaban Cocinero y guardaespaldas tuyo - dije

jamas permitiria que tu fueras ni guardaespaldas, además no necesitó uno, no me apetece el estar seguida por una persona todo el día - dijo ella un poco alterada

No quiero ser tu guardaespaldas, solo vengo a avisarte lo que Kai hace a tus espaldas, y como si a mi me gustara estar contigo - comente

En eso el rey de Roma entro por la puerta, claro no sin antes haber tocado la puerta, seguido de esto Elsa dijo: "Adelante" entonces Kai entro con una carta en sus manos.

Es una carta de las islas del sur - dijo Kai

¿Ahora que querrán? - preguntó Elsa algo agotada, es decir prácticamente la dejan sin otra opción mas que aceptar tenerme aquí en el castillo, y le envían letra carta

Kai le entrego la carta a Elsa quien leyó el sobre, suspiro, era un suspiro de alivio

Es para ti - dijo Elsa entregándome el sobre

¿Para mi? - pregunte confundido, tal vez era uno de mis hermanos que se quería burlar de mi o reclamos, no lo se, tome la carta y suspire nervioso, tenia miedo de ver su contenido.

¿Puedo retirarme? - pregunte

claro - dijo Elsa

Salí de la biblioteca y fui a mi habitación, no despegaba la mirada de aquel sobre blanco con el sello de las islas del sur, al llegar a mi habitación abrí la puerta, ya adentro volví a cerrar la puerta esta vez con seguro, y me tire en la casa aun sin saber si abrir el sobre, finalmente decidí hacerlo, al abrirlo había una carta como era de esperarse y un pequeño sobre con un polvo blanco parecía azúcar o sal, me confundí así que decidí leer la carta tal vez en ella me expliquen que era ese sobre.

_Querido hermano:_

_Seguramente te preguntarás el ¿Por que de esta carta? En fin, sabes que siempre he tratado de ayudarte a diferencia de nuestros hermanos, yo he sido el que ha convencido a la reina Elsa de Arendelle el que te aceptase en su castillo como empleado seguramente te encuentras molesto sin entender nada._

_Veras Hans, Arendelle es un reino muy lindo, además de que sus bienes comerciales serian de mucha utilidad para las islas del sur, esperaba que podrías ganarte el corazón de la reina Elsa para así casarte con ella o bien engañarla para que se case contigo, seguramente no quieres hacerlo, pero piensalo, tu te conviertes en rey y oas islas del sur obtiene mas ingresos, en el sobre de la carta se encuentra un sobre con un polvo blanco, es veneno, podrías utilizarlo para una vez casado con la reina Elsa matarla o bien si no te interesa otra cosa mas que la venganza podrías trabajar en la cocina y envenenar la comida de Elsa y deshacerte de ella de una vez por todas, pero recuerda so haces esto último nadie seria mas sospechoso que tu_

_Suerte hermanito, espero y logres tu objetivo._

_Atentamente: príncipe John de las islas del sur_

¿Que? - susurré, es increíble que Joh haga esto, no se que hacer, es decir no creo que Elsa sea de las que se dejan engañar además que sabe que engañe a Anna, no aceptaria jamas el casarse conmigo, y envenenarla aunque me vengaría de ella, solo me metería en mas problemas, y aunque huyese ¿a donde iría?


	3. Chapter 3

_Me niego rotundamente a hacer algo de lo que sugiere John, es decir, hacer algo de eso seria provocar mi muerte, y aunque odie mi vida no quiero morir a causa de la reina de las nieves, sera mejor que oculte este veneno para evitar que alguien lo vea, y si no me equivoco pronto me diran que empieze con mis labores aqui en palacio, pero aun no se que trabaño desempeñare aqui, ademas ¿por que elegi ser cocinero? apenas y se hacer sandwiches, en fin, tal vez la reina entienda que soy un bueno para nada y me devuelva a las islas del sur, alli al menos no tengo que trabajar, pero veria a gente indeseable de igual forma, mis hermanos mayores son insoportables que a comparacion de ellos la reina Elsa me agrada._

Sali de mis pensamientos, me levante de la cama y me dirigi a explorar la pequeña habitacion, despues de todo este lugar seria mi celda por un buen rato y me gustaria conocer donde esta cada cosa, no hay mucho que ver, hay una cama que no es muy comoda, una pequeña ventana que da vista al patio del castillo, hay un pequeño buro donde se encuentra una vela y adentro solo hay hojas en blanco, en un cotado de la habitacion hay un pequeño armario y alli hay 2 uniformes de empleado, supongo que tengo que vestirme de una vez de igual forma la reina me obligara a ponerme ese uniforme, pero me encanta hacerla enojar asi que mejor espero.

Sali de la habitacion y me puse a recorrer el castillo, me sorprende que no me tengan rodeado de guardias, sin duda la seguridad del castillo no es muy buena, recorri la cocina y de alli tome una barra de chocolate, claro primero le pedi permiso a Gerda quien me dijo que seria nuestro secreto, recorri el comedor, el salon de baile, las caballerizas, el patio, en fin todo el castilllo a excepcion de donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la reina y la princesa, sin duda era un gran castillo, pero algo aburrido el silencio reinaba los pasillos del gran palacio, todo estaban haciendo sus trabajos, claro yo soy la excepcion pero ¿Que hago si nisiquiera lo hable con Elsa?

Me dirigi a la biblioteca nuevamente, toque pero esta vez no hubo respuesta, abrí la puerta y allí no se encontraba nadie, cerre la puerta y me propuse el encontrar a la reina Elsa, fui entonces a donde se encontraban las habitaciones de la familia real, y con algunas indicaciones de Gerda consegui encontrar la habitacion de la reina, la puerta blanca con detalles azules se encontraba cerrada, olvide tocar la puerta y abri la puerta rapidamente sin avisar.

¿Oye que te pasa? - pregunto Elsa muy molesta - ¿no te enseñaron a tocar?

Disculpe... ¿Esta en ropa interior? - pregunte confundido

Sal de aqui o te congelo - me amenazo la reina

Cerre la puerta y empeze a reir a carcajadas, habia visto a la reina de las nieves en ropa interior, ademas yo no tengo toda la culpa ¿por que ella no puso seguro a la puerta?

Ella salio de la habitacion con un vestido azul celeste de manga 3/4, el escote era cuadrado y era un vestrido liso y sobre todo sencillo, ella iba peinada con una trenza francesa y me veia con enojo, aunque claro eso ultimo no era nada nuevo

Que linda te veias preciosa - dije en tono de burla, ella simplemente me fulmino con la mirada, era obvio que estaba mas que molesta - sabe su majestad la mayoria de las personas ponen seguro a la puerta cuando se visten

pues la mayoria de las personas tocan la puerta antes de entrar a una habitacion ajena a la suya - me dijo ella con bastante seriedad.

Bueno, preciosa, queria decirle que he decidido ser su guardaespaldas - menti queria ver su reaccion

Jamas lo permitire, prefiero estar sola a mal acompañada - dijo ella mas que molesta

Vamos, era una broma ¿No tiene sentido del humor? - le dije mientra reia al ver su cara de enojo

No me resultan graciosas las bromas, y mucho menos viniendo de usted - dijo Elsa

Una pregunta ¿Que hacia usted en ropa interior? es decir cuando la vi estaba muy bien arreglada - comente

Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe - me dijo molesta mientras caminaba para alejarse de mi.

**Antes... **

**Narra Elsa.**

Estaba leyendo cartas cuando de pronto pierdo el sello de Arendelle de vista y lo empeze a buscar, di ese sello por perdido y busco otro en los cajones del escritorio, entre los cajones encuentro una carta que tenia el sello de Arendelle, me parecio raro el tener una carta con el sello de Arendelle aqui,lei el reverso del sobre y note que era para mi, al parecer mi padre la habia escrito.

Abri el sobre y saque la carta que este contenia, desdoble el papel que estaba un poco arrugado y definitivamente mi padre habia escrito la carta, empeze a leer la misteriosa carta.

_Querida hija:_

_Elsa si lees esta carta tal vez signifique que ya eres reina de Arendelle y por alguna razon no pudimos estar contigo, sea cual sea esa razon no importa, solo quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te adoramos y todo lo que haciamos lo realizabamos pensando en tu bienestar y en el de Anna, por eso hemos acordado que tu no puedes reinar Arendelle sola, tal vez te nieges a enamorarte por tus poderes, pero pensando en que te negarias hemos decidido que si no te casas antes de cumplir los 24 años de edad dejaras de estar a cargo de Arendelle y tu hermana sera la reina junto con su esposo, Elsa es lo mejor para todos y recuerda que te queremos. Y no intentes esconder esta carta Kai y Gerda saben de la existencia de esta carta y su contenido, hija tal vez estes enojada pero entiende que lo hacemos por tu bien._

_Tus padres Stellan y Freja._

¿Que? - dije sobresaltada tanto que no me fije que tire la tinta que utilizaba para escribir sobre mi vestido, ¿Por que me hacen esto? no es que este obsecionada con ser reina, pero puedo hacerme cargo de Arendelle yo sola perfectamente, ademas Anna no esta preparada para esto, y ella tendria muchas mas responsabilidades, ademas Anna y Kristoff solo eran novios por ahora, casarme antes de los 24 años ¿Por que mis padre tubieron esa tonta idea? tengo 23 años y mi cumpleaños se acerca, cumplo los 24 en Julio lo cual es ilogico ya que mis poderes son de nieve y hielo y naci en pleno verano, en fin ahora estamos en el mes de Mayo falta muy poco para Julio, ¿Quien se puede enamorar de verdad en tan poco tiempo? mejor dicho ¿Quien se puede enamorar en contra de su voluntad? no pienso casarme sin amar a esa persona, odio los matrimonios arreglados son tontos e infelices, ademas mis padre primero me dice "No sientas", " lo que hay en ti no dejes ver, buena chica tu siempre debes ser, no has de abrir tu corazon" y ahora practicamente me estan obligando a abrir mi corazon, en fin no tengo tiempo para esto sera mejor que me cambie ya que estoy manchada de tinta.


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras tanto cerca de la tienda de Oaken..

¿Ana? - Pregunto Kristoff

¿si? - dijo Anna

¿No haz notado...? Anna, no lo digo para molestar ni nada malo... Es solo que Elsa y tu se han vuelto como parte de mi familia y... Estoy algo preocupado por tu hermana - dijo Kristoff nervioso

¿Por que lo dices? - preguntó Anna confundida

¿El haz notado algo últimamente actuando extraño ...? - Kristoff pregunta

¿Mas de lo normal? - bromeo Anna

Anna, hablo en cerio, desde hace tiempo de Elsa actúa como si algo pasara - dijo Kristoff - y creo que nos esta ocultando algo

Eso no es nuevo, me ha ocultado muchas cosas, pero ¿Que es lo que podría pasar? Además Elsa sabra solucionar cualquier cosa, y tal vez busca en momento perfecto para decirnos - dijo Anna

Si, tal vez... Pero Anna no puedo evitar preocuparme por ustedes - dijo Kristoff - quisiera ayudarlas mas

y te lo agradezco, pero ya haces mucho Kristoff, te amo y sobre Elsa, pues ella siempre ha sido así, llena de secretos y aunque no me guste mucho eso, es mi hermana y además seguramente ella no esta acostumbrada a hablar de sus problemas con alguien mas, es decir estuvo años encerrada en su habitación - dijo Anna - tal vez no me he ganado su confianza del todo

De acuerdo, pero cualquier cosa Anna no dudes en pedirme ayuda - dijo Kristoff

Kristoff, todo estará bien ¿Ok? - dijo Anna

Ok, pero aun así Anna, entiende que eres el amor de mi vida y no quiero perderte - dijo Kristoff

Lo dices como si fuera a morir pronto, oye tengo 20 años aun tengo mucho por vivir - dijo Anna

Solo decía, nunca sabemos que pasara. - dijo Kristoff - además ¿recuerdas la coronación de ru hermana? Anna esa vez te convertiste en hielo solido

Si, pero un acto de amor verdadero descongela el corazón - dijo Anna -y si eso vuelve a suceder te tengo a ti, a Elsa, a Sven y Olaf y siempre vamos a estar juntos ¿no?

Claro que si Anna, lo prometo - dijo Kristoff - bueno sera mejor que nos apresuremos, la reina Elsa podría preocuparse, además le prometimos que regresariamos pronto y pronto sera hora de comer.

Si, mejor vamos mas rápido para evitar que Elsa congele algo -bromeo Anna -o mejor vamos lenl así tal vez se le pasa el enojo

Anna, tu hermana no es asi - DIJO Kristoff

Lo se - dijo Anna - ¿y mañana que harás?

Pues... Vender hielo... Comer... Dormir ¿Por que? - pregunto Kristoff

Me preguntaba si te gustaría... Por a cenar al castillo - dijo Anna

Anna, siempre te acompañó a cenar al castillo creo que empiezo a molestar a Elsa - dijo Kristoff

Eso jamas, ella te quiere, y vamos esta vez sera mas especial porque ahora te invito con anticipación - dijo Anna

De acuerdo - dijo Kristoff - mañana entonces

Los dos llegaron al castillo un poco mas tarde de lo su habían acordado con Elsa, la reina estaba caminando alrededor del comedor preocupada pensando donde estarian los dos enamorados.

Deja de caminar o haras un agujero en el suelo preciosa - dijo Hans entrando al comedor

No estoy de humor como para soportarte - dijo Elsa

Tranquila, el vendedor de hielo y la princesa sándwich ya vienen para aca, los vi acercarse al castillo en el trineo - dijo Hans

Primero que nada, deja de apodar a todo mundo, ahora solo eres un sirviente y segunda vete - dijo Elsa

¿Te preocupa que tu hermana me vea antes de que le digas que estoy aqui? - pregunto Hans

¿Quien dice que ella no lo sabe? - dijo Elsa enojada

Vamos, Elsa sabes que te da miedo ver su reaccion - dijo Hans

Bueno, tienes razon ¿Feliz?, pensaba decirselo esta mañana pero salio con Kristoff y no queria amargarle el dia diciendole que tu vendrias - confeso Elsa

En ese momento Kristoff y Anna entraron al comedor

Elsa, de verdad lamento la tardanza pero nos entretuvimos y ... bueno perdon no volvera a pasar - decia Anna sin notar la presencia de Hans en el comedor

¿Reina Elsa? puedo preguntar ¿Que hace el aqui? - pregunto Kristoff nervioso en cuanto Kristoff hizo esa pregunta Anna se percato de la presencia del pelirrojo, Anna enfurecio y estaba dispuesta a romperle la nariz nuevamente pero Kristoff la sujeto para evitar esto.

Anna, puedo explicarlo - dijo Elsa algo nerviosa al ver la reaccion de su hermana menor

Espero que tengas una buena excusa para dejar que "Este" volviera a Arendelle - dijo Anna molesta, enojada con Hans por supuesto pero aun mas enojada con Elsa por haber recibido al que intento matarlas.

Me llamo Hans - dijo el pelirrojo

¿A quien le importa? - dijo Anna aun molesta

Anna, ¿Puedo hablar contigo a solas? - pregunto Elsa

Claro - dijo Anna

Ambas hermanas fueron a la bilbioteca.

Habla - dijo Anna - ¿Que hace Hans aqui?

Anna, no tenia otra opcion - dijo Elsa

¿Te obligo? - pregunto Anna

No precisamente, si no lo dejaba que el viniera aqui a trabajrar como sirviente lo hiban a matar - dijo Elsa

¿Que importa si lo mataban? el es malo - insistio Anna

Anna, no podria cargar con la culpa de saber que pude evitar una muerte y no lo hize - dijo Elsa

El casi te mata, si no me hubiera atravesado entre ustedes tu ya no existirias, a el no le importo el hacerte daño con tal de el lograr lo que queria - dijo ANna

Si, a el no le afectaria el matar a alguien, pero yo no soy como Hans - dijo Elsa - te pido de favor Anna que trates de no matarlo

Hare mi mayor esfuerzo por no romperle la nariz - dijo Anna - pero si intenta hacerle daño a alguien no me importara el romperle toda la cara

Anna, si el intenta algo ira de vuelta a su nacion y alli sus hermanos decidiran que hacer con el - dijo Elsa - si el desperdicia esta oportunidad sera su problema, y creeme lleva aqui unas pocas horas y ya no lo soporto

Yo lo acabo de ver y ya no lo soporto - dijo Anna - pero no creo que seas capaz de congelarlo

No, pero creo que si considerare congelarle la boca, pero te juro que a veces me dan ganas de lanzarlo al fjordo - dijo Elsa

Me gustaria ver eso, bueno creo que nos esperan para comer y sinceramente me muero de hambre - dijo Anna frotandose la barriga

Si, tienes razon, oye ¿Haz visto a Olaf? - pregunto Elsa

Seguramente esta en el patio - respondio Anna - ¿Quieres que lo vaya a buscar?

No, tal vez ya fue al comedor - dijo Elsa

Si, bueno volvamos antes de que Kristoff y Hans se maten - bromeo Anna

Pero si la que me preocupa eres tu, no vaya ser que tu mates a Hans - dijo Elsa

jaja muy graciosa, no mataria a Hans solo lo golpearia pero nada grave - dijo Anna

Bueno, vamos rapido - dijo Elsa

¿Una carrera? - pregunto Anna sonriendo

Anna, no creo que sea tiempo para juegos - dijo Elsa

¿Tienes miedo de perder? - pregunto Anna

Claro que no - dijo Elsa

Entonces, vamos - dijo Anna - pero primero que nada, prohibido usar poderes - dijo Anna

¿Como podria ganar la carrera usando mis poderes? - pregunto Elsa confundida

Podrias congelar el piso haciendome resbalar, - dijo Anna - y sobre el premio... no lo se ¿Que propones?

¿Un abraso? - dijo Elsa sin poder pensar en algo mejor

No, mejor que opinas de que la perdedora le de su postre a la ganadora - dijo Anna

Bueno, solo te digo que no llores cuando pierdas - dijo Elsa

Ok, 1... 2... ¡3! - dijo Anna

Las dos corrieron lo mas rapido que podian y no podian evitar reir lo que causaba que les faltara el aire, cuando casi llegaban Elsa tropezo y Anna paso junto a ella riendose de la caida de su hermana, Elsa se levanto del suelo rapidamente pero Anna habia ganado

Te he ganado, espero que el postre de hoy sea chocolate - dijo Anna

Yo espero que sea pastel de platano - dijo Elsa

No es justo, si fuera pastel de platano seria mala suerte, odio ese pastel - dijo Anna cruzandose de brazos

Eso te mereces por burlarte de mi - dijo Elsa - pero tranquila Gerda casi nunca hace ese pastel.

Hola - dijo Olaf entrando al comedor mientras saltaba alegremente

Hola Olaf - dijo Elsa - llegas justo a tiempo para la comida

Anna, Elsa, Kristoff y Olaf tomaron asiento, Anna y Kristoff estaban sentados juntos y empezaron a hablar sobre lo que habian hecho ese dia, Elsa solo escuchaba atentamente y de vez en cuando soltaba una risita, Olaf hacia preguntas a Kristoff y Anna, todos estaban felices, finalmente cuando llego el postre...

Gerda ¿Que hay de postre? - pregunto Anna

Helado de Chocolate - respondio Gerda

Genial - dijo Anna sonriente

Sirvieron el helado y Anna se acerco a Elsa y le quito su helado

Un trato es un trato - dijo Anna

Elsa se cruzo de brazos - Anna, vamos solo un poco - pidio Elsa

No, yo te he ganado y el premio era el postre - dijo Anna

Bueno, pero cuando yo gane no tendre piedad de ti - bromeo Elsa - y ese dia pedire que sirvan tu postre favorito

No te atreverias - dijo Anna riendo

¿Eso crees? - pregunto Elsa siguiendo el juego a Anna

Aun asi, jamas me vas a ganar - dijo Anna - siempre tropiezas con algo

la proxima tendre mas cuidado - dijo Elsa - si seguimos asi yo jamas probare un postre en mi vida


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**No se si sea obligatorio poner esto pero he visto que en otros fanfiction lo ponen: Los personajes de Frozen no me pertenecen (obvio XD) le pertenecen a Disney yo solo los utilizo para escribir esto **

**Otra cosa antes de empezar el capitulo me encantan sus reviews y me alegra que les guste la historia. El capitulo pasado fue en único sin POV y espero que sea el único así, bueno saludos a todos **

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_No puede ser posible, esto de la boda es tan... Tonto, no se como esto puede ser por mi bien, es ridículo pensar que obligar a una persona a casarse soluciona todo, prefiero comer tierra a casarme a la fuerza._

_No pueden obligarme a nada, tratare de convenser a Kai y Cerda de que olvidemos este asunto de la boda._

¿Nos llamo majestad? - preguntaron Kai y Cerda

si, así es... ¿Cuando iban a decirme sobre esto? - dije enseñándoles la carta, Kai la tomo y empezó a leerla.

Esperábamos que te enamoraras antes de cumplir los 24 - dijo Gerda

Cerca faltan dos meses o menos para eso - dije nerviosa, no me estaban dando el apoyo que necesitaba, o por lo menos una explicación - me niego a casarme solo porque así lo dice esta carta

Fueron las ordenes de tus padres, ellos sólo querían lo mejor para tu hermana y para ti - dijo Kai

Pero entiendan que no puedo enamorarme en 2 meses, y no quiero casarme sin amor - dije con algo de tristeza - ¿Por que mis padres one hicieron esto?

Elsa cariño, ellos no querían que estubieras sola dijo Gerda

¿Por que no ignoramos la existencia de esa carta y finjimos que jamas la leímos - dije ya con algunas lágrimas de enojo y tristeza, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando Gerda y Kai parecían estar de acuerdo con na desicion de mis padres.

Esas fueron las órdenes de los reyes de Arendelle - me dijo Kai seriamente

Pero ahora yo soy la reina de Arendelle, y quiero poder ser libre de decidir - dije algo molesta - no entiendo porque mois padres tomaron esa absurda desicion

Reina Elsa, sus padres no querían que usted viviera sola, y querían que alguien la quisiera a pesar de sus poderes - dijo Kai - vamos haga el intento

Mi niña, ¿Que opinas si... Te esfuerzas un poco e intentas buscar el amor verdadero, realiza un baile y veremos si algún pretendiente se gana tu corazoncito, si no es así nos olvidamos de esto? - sugirió Gerda, Kai y Gerda han sido como unos segundos padres para Anna y para mi, prácticamente nos criaron, y se que ellos desean que al igual que mi hermana yo encuentre el amor verdadero, pero no me siento lista para eso, siento que apenas ayer descongele Arendelle y volví a ser tan unida con Anna como lo fuimos de niñas.

De acuerdo, pero creo que sera una gran perdida de tiempo - les dije a los dos - pero si esa es la condición para olvidar esa carta esta bien.

Kai y Gerda salieron de la biblioteca, ahora me sentía un poco mas tranquila, con un peso menos de encima, pero aun así presionada, sin olvidar que el molesto de Hans Westergard esta aquí.

Y tal parece que lo invoque ya que el pelirrojo entro a la biblioteca con lo que parecía ser mi desayuno.

¿Acaso no has aprendido a tocar? - pregunte enojada recordando cuando Hans entró a mi habitación sin avisar, fue incomodo, molesto y vergonzoso.

No preciosa, además solo traigo el desayuno - dijo Hans

Ya te dije que no me llames así - le dije molesta estoy estrezada y el viene y lo empeora

No me importa - dijo el de una forma arrogante

¿No entiendes que trabajas aquí y debes obedecerme? - le pregunte - y te ordeno que no me digas preciosa

Como digas Lindura - dijo Hans, me irrita el verlo y escucharlo diciéndome Preciosa o lindura ahora.

Sabes, olvidalo y largate de aquí - le dije enconada conteniendo mis deseos de congelarle la boca.

Esta bien me retiro preciosa - dijo Hans dejando la comida sobre mi escritorio

Sabes buscare un apodo para ti y veras que no te gustara - le dije amenazándolo

¿Es todo lo que se le ocurre a la reina de las nieves? - me pregunto arrogantemente - yo creí que serias mas que una cara bonita

¿Prefieres que te congele? - pregunte enojada

No te atreverías, Preciosa tu tienes un buen corazón y no lastimarías a nadie al ,menos que sea un accidente, pero aceptalo tardaste mucho en que todos te aceptaran con tus poderes ¿Hecharias todo a perder solo para desquitarte? - me dijo Hans sabiendo que con eso yo dejaría de amenazarlo, me quede pensativa y el sonrió ya que consiguió lo que quería - lo vez, yo tengo razón, hasta luego preciosa

Cuando el salio suspire aliviada, retome mis deberes reales, mas tarde tocaron la puerta, yo rogaba porque no fuera el molesto de Hans, pero el ni siquiera toca la puerta.

¿Elsa? - pregunto Anna detrás de la puerta

Adelante - dije feliz adoraba ver a mi hermana, siempre positiva, alegre y sobre todo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hola Elsa ¿Mucho trabajo? - me pregunto

No, de hecho estaba ppr terminar - le respondí - ¿Por que?

Pensaba... Que tal vez ... Te gustaría salir de picnic con Kristoff y conmigo - dijo mi hermana con una sonrisa tratando de convenserme, adoro a esa pelirroja pero su novio, ella y yo no lo se, Kristoff me agrada y es un buen chico pero sería incomodo,no quería estar allí mientras se ponían románticos y yo hablaba del clima o cualquier cosa para interrumpirlos.

Anna, creó que desde la última vez que salí junto con ustedes les dije que jamas me volvieran a invitar a sus citas - les dije recordando la ultima vez que me invitaron, un simple paseo en trineo por las montañas... No es agradable cuando te distraes y el novio de tu hermana y tu hermana se desaparecen y se olvidan de ti en lo mas alto de las montañas, los espere por horas hasta que me preocupe y los busque, regrese a Arendelle buscando ayuda y me los encuentro cenando felizmente

Vamos Elsa, solo sera un picnic - dijo Anna haciendo pucheros como niña pequeña

La ultima vez solo era un paseo en trineo - le dije seriamente

Elsa esta vez no nos olvidaremos se ti, y solo sera un picnic en el patio, y supera lo del trineo eso paso hace 1 año - me dijo Anna

no, no y no, Anna te quiero y Kristoff me agrada mucho, pero entiende que no - dije

Rencorosa - susurro ella para si misma pero la escuche claramente

No soy rencorosa - dije

Vamos, si le diste una segunda oportunidad al tonto de Hans puedes darnos otra oportunidad a Kristoff y a mi - insistió Anna

De acuerdo pero si los pierdo de vista me iré y jamas de los jamaces volveré a salir con ustedes - le dije a Anna como "condición" para aceptar ir al dichoso picnic

Ok, tranquila Elsa todo sera divertido - dijo Anna dando brincos de alegría

Eso dijiste la ultima vez y creeme que no lo fue - le recordé.

Ya nos disculpamos por eso Elsa, solo olvidalo - insistió Anna

Yo solo rodee los ojos y ella tomo mi brazo y me jalo todo el camino hasta llegar al patio del castillo donde Kristoff esperaba con una cesta para el picnic.

¿Listas? - pregunto el rubio

Listas - dijo Anna con una inmensa felicidad

Supongo que si - le dije

Los tres nos dirigimos hasta debajo de un gran árbol allí Anna coloco una manta y Kristoff empezó a sacar todo lo de la cesta, nos sentamos en el césped y empezamos a comer, había sandwiches, pastel, chocolates seguramente Anna los había metido a la cesta, también había jugo de naranja y había unas cuantas zanahorias.

Estábamos riendo lo cualquier tontería como los grandes amigos que éramos, todo iba perfecto hasta que cierta parejita olvido su promesa, la pelirroja fue ha "hacer algo" seguida del rubio y yo solo asenti pensando "Lo bueno que lo prometio" los perdí de vista pero no me fui como le había advertido a Anna, sino que me quede comiendo los deliciosos chocolates que Anna había traído.

¿Por que tan sola preciosa? - se escucho na voz de cierto pelirrojo que adoraba sacarme de quicio

¿Que haces aquí? ¿No tienes trabajo? - pregunte

ya que usted no me ha asignado un empleo, Kai me manda a hacer ciertas tareas y ahora es "ser su guardaespaldas" por así decirlo es peligroso que una reina tan linda como tu este sola - me dijo casi al oído

Es peligroso que el que tenga que protegerme sea quien intento matarme hace 2 años - dije alejándome de el, me puse de pie y lo vida a los ojos - voy a entrar no necesito que me sigas

La seguiré porque tengo que entrar y me encanta hacerla enojar - dijo Hans

Pues deje de hacerlo - dije

Jamas - me dijo acercándose a mi y me abrasó me quede paralizada un momento hasta que lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas - ¿Que fue eso?

SOLO UN ABRASO - me dijo como si fuera tonta - lo hize para molestarla es todo

No lo vuelva a hacer ¿entendido? - le dije furiosa

Pobre del que se case con usted - me dijo - ya me entere que hay un baile para buscar un buen pretendiente

¿Que le importa a usted? - le pregunte

Mucho ya que tengo que trabajar para poner el castillo presentable - respondió - ¿Por que lo haces preciosa?

No tengo porque darte explicaciones - dije tratando de alejarme, apresure el paso pero el corrió impidiéndome seguir mi camino.

Vamos, la fría reina de las nieves buscando un marido es algo raro - dijo Hans - ¿Hay alguien en especial?

No - dije molesta tratando de rodear a Hans quien me lo impedía moviéndose de un lado para otro.

Sabes deberías guardar mejor la correspondencia podría ser que una persona entre a limpiar la biblioteca y "accidentalmente" le auna carta en la que la obligan a contraer matrimonio.

¿Registraste mi correspondencia? - pregunte indignada ¿Como se atreve a leer lo que no es suyo?

Sabes preciosa deberías ser mas amable puesto que yo podría exparsir el rumor - dijo el

¿Que quieres? - pregunte

Nada en realidad, solo un mejor trato, y no crea que quiero casarme con usted, como ya le dije pobre del que se case con usted - dijo Hans - además apenas y soporto verla ¿Por que me casaría con usted?

Para ser rey - dije alzando la ceja

Creeme preciosa eso ya no me interesa en lo mas mínimo - me dijo el ¿qie se traerá entre manos? - pero solo quiero que seas mas amable conmigo y a cambio de eso la carta seguirá siendo secreta


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo :D **

**Espero y les guste el capitulo y tranquilos el Helsa llegara a su debido tiempo, yo adoro Helsa Pero no puedo poner que se enamoran así como si nada después de todo Hans intento matar a Elsa, y seria extraño que de la nada empiezen "Te amo" "Eres el amor de mi vida" etc. Bueno espero y tengan paciencia. Y que no me maten **

De acuerdo "seré mas amable" pero ¿Me haría el grandisimo favor de dejarme ir? - pregunte con una sonrisa finjida

Ese es un buen comienzo ¿No fue tan difícil o si preciosa? - preguntó Hans arrogantemente, típico del décimotercer príncipe de las islas del sur.

Suspire tratando de tranquilizarme, después de todo el sabia la existencia de esa carta y el que el lo supiera podría ser peligroso, me limite a sonreirle aunque por dentro quería darle una bofetada tan fuerte que se quedara marcada mi mano en su mejilla, el se hizo a un lado y me dejo pasar, entre a la biblioteca y el fue a realizar sus labores como sirviente, cocinero, mayordomo, o lo que sea que Hans Westerguard pudiera hacer.

Edtaba perdiendo el tiempo ya que no tenia trabajo que hacer, estaba aburrida ya que estaba sola son nada entretenido que hacer, en estos momentos me encantaría que Anna u Olaf estuvieran aquí siempre me sacan una sonrisa, y en estos momentos es lo que mas necesito, el que se acerque mi cumpleaños, el que Hans este aquí, la carta, todo me hace sentir débil, que no puedo hacer nada, solo envidio la libertad que tiene Anna de hacer lo que quiera, no tiene que soportar aburridas reuniones, leer cartas sin importancia, puede salir a la hora que le plazca, no tiene que casarse a la fuerza y ella es "normal" quiero a Anna pero siempre me he preguntado ¿Por que yo soy la rara? ¿Por que no puedo ser normal como Anna? ¿por que tengo poderes y ella no? Adoro a Anna pero le he envidiado eso desde que eramos niñas, ella no tenia que vivir atada a unos guantes, Anna podía correr, brincar, caminar libremente por todo el palacio mientras que yo estaba encerrada en mi habitación.

¿Su majestad? - preguntó Kai mientras tocaba la puerta, eseos golpes a la madera de la puerta bastaron para sacarme de mis pensamientos.

Adelante Kai, esta abierto - le dije, inmediatamente Kai entro por la puerta.

Su majestad, es momento de enviar las invitaciones al baile - me dijo, había olvidado completamente esas invitaciones

aun no las he hecho, me he olvidado completamente de eso - le dije

Reina Elsa se que esta disgustada por el baile, casarse, pero entienda que todos queremos que sea feliz - me dijo Kai tal vez creyó que no hize las invitaciones para evitar el baile

Soy feliz Kai, soy mas feliz de lo que fui toda mi vida, no necesitó casarme para serlo, tras años sin ver a Anna por fin puedo abrasarla, jugar con ella, - dije dejando salir algunas lágrimas no entendía porque lloraba, tal vez ya lo necesitaba

Elsa, sabes que te quiero como si fueras mi hija y se que tu vida no fue feliz pero me encantaría el que te enamoraras - dijo Kai

¿Crees que a mi no? Kai, si me gustaría enamorarme, casarme, pero no me siento lista para eso - cofese

Nadie esta preparado para el amor y puede aparecer en cualquier momento, hasta de la persona menos esperada - dijo Kai

SI, lo se Anna y Kristoff son un gran ejemplo de eso - dije riendo ya que recordé cuando me contaron como se conocieron, el que Anna casi le prende fuego a Kristoff, cuando se conocieron en una tienda, sonreía involuntariamente recordandolo.

Me gustaría que siempre sonrieras asi - me dijo Kai

A mi igual pero... No creo poder - le dije

Mientras tanto...

Estoy cansado de trabajar aquí - dije

Hans apenas llevas unos días aquí - me dijo Gerda - y no morirás

Si, moriré porque Elsa me matara - le dije a Gerda

Ella no es así, y no creas que no se que te la pasas molestándola - dijo la señora - Hans, trabajar aquí no es nada malo, y piensa si haces un buen trabajo la reina Elsa te dejara ir

Si, pero es complicado, no soporto verla todos los días, bueno ver a Elsa no es tan malo pero ver a la princesa Anna si que lo es, ya han pasado dos años desde que Elsa congeló Arendelle, todos superaron el que la reina Elsa congelara el verano, el que congelara a su hermana pero a mi no me perdonaron el que casi la mato - dije algo molesto - lo único bueno de estar aquí es que no tengo que ver a mis hermanos

¿No te llevas bien con ellos? - me preguntó la señora

No, Ellos solo tratan de "deshacerse" de mi, Luis, John y Paul son los que mas me hacen la vida imposible, me ignoraron 2 años, finjieron que era invisible, pero los demás no fueron lindos conmigo jamas - le dije a Gerda quien me escuchaba atentamente - siempre fui el raro, el estorbo, el que jamas debió de haber existido

Sabes, Elsa se sentía como tu cuando era pequeña - me dijo Gerda, esto me sorprendió demasiado ¿Me comparaba con Elsa? Es decir... ¿Por que con ella? - ella sentía que si ella no hubiera existido todo seria mejor, para Anna, para sus padres, se sentía un estorbo.

Pero al menos a ella sus padres le daban cariño - dije en un suspiro

No se como allá sido exactamente la relación de padres e hija de los reyes y Elsa, pero na pobre pasaba los días encerrada llorando - me dijo - tal vez podrías llevarte bien con Elsa después de todo tienen algo en común

No eso si que jamas, eso es imposible - dije - Elsa y yo solo nos odiamos, eso es todo.

¿Te parece bonita? - pregunto Gerda, esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa

¿Por que lo dices? - pregunte nervioso

Te escuche llamarla Preciosa - me dijo

Solo le dije asi para molestarla, no es que me parezca bonita - dije, la verdad Elsa si es muy bonita pero no me interesa enamorarla ni nada de eso, solo me interesa hacerle la vida imposible hasta que me deje "libre"

Es hora del té - dijo Gerda - tengo que prepararlo

Gerda... Necesito tu ayuda - dijo la princesa Anna, al verme alli sólo me hizo una mala cara y volvió a ver a Gerda - es urgente...

¿Hans podrías llevar el té a la reina Elsa? - me preguntó Gerda

Rodee los ojos y voltee a verla - esta bien - dije

A ella le gusta el te de manzanilla con un poco de leche y 2 cucharadas de azúcar, no olvides las galletas sus favoritas son las de chispas de chocolate - dijo Gerda antes de irse con Anna

Me levante de la silla, sin muchos ánimos y cometí un error al no prestar mucha atención a las indicaciones de Gerda.

Veamos... ¿Gerda dijo té de Jazmín o de Manzana? - me preguntaba - seguramente era de Hierbabuena - hize el te de hierbabuena - Gerda dijo que con leche eso lo recuerdo bien - agrege un poco de leche a la taza de té y finalmente me diriji a la azucarera, ¿Cuantas cucharadas eran? - sin duda Elsa odiaria ese té, jamas debo olvidar el poner atención a las indicaciones - pondré 3 cucharadas ¿Que tan malo puede ser? - por ultimo tome las galletas de Chocolate y me dirigí a la biblioteca.

Lleve y allí estaban Elsa y Kai, al verme Kai salio de la habitación, llegue al escritorio y deje el te.

hola de nuevo preciosa - salude

Hola - me dijo ella desviando la mirada

¿Pasa algo? - pregunte

Nada - respondió, pero yo sabia que pasaba algo no es que me afecte pero me encanta hacerla enojar y ahora solo me saluda con un "hola" así no es divertido


	7. Chapter 7

_Sin duda algo le pasa a la reina Elsa, no me grito ni se molesto, fue... ¿amable? Esto es raro a pesar de que me dijo que seria amable conmigo creí que haría malas caras, pero aunque no me grito lo dijo en un tono triste._

¿Que necesitas Hans? - me pregunto Elsa bajando la mirada, se notaba a kilómetros la tristeza de la reina.

Solo vine a traer el té, Gerda tuvo que hacer algo - explique

Ella tomo la tasa en sus manos y cuando lo iba a tomar, alejo la taza de porcelana de sus labios.

¿De que es el té? - pregunto ella alzando una ceja

De hierbabuena, la verdad no puse atención en lo que Gerda me dijo ¿Hay algún problema? - pregunte confundido

No importa... Solo fue una confusión ¿no es así? - me preguntó ella dejando la taza en el escritorio

si, no entiendo ¿no le gusta el té de hierbabuena? - pregunte confundido

No es eso, jamas lo he probado pero... Soy alérgica a la hierbabuena - me dijo, la verdad no pensé que la reina Elsa hubiera alergias y ¿Quien es alérgico a la hierbabuena? Se supone que es una hierba buena y que cura enfermedades y no hace ningún daño

No tenia idea - le dije agradezco que Elsa allá notado que el té era de hierbabuena, si lo tomaba podría pasar algo malo, iría a prisión por intentar matarla, Anna me golpearía, no seria un final feliz para mi

Descuida, muy pocas personas lo saben - me dijo después de eso volvió a bajar la mirada

¿Que sucede, la puedo ayudar en algo? - dije aunque no me importa lo que le pase a Elsa

Nada, es... Sobre la carta... Simplemente creí que tendría el apoyo de Kai y Gerda en esto, pero... Ellos están de acuerdo con la decisión de mis padres y... - me dijo con dificultad - no se ni siquiera porque te cuento esto - dicho esto Elsa desvío la mirada

¿No quiere casarse? - pregunte confundido es decir según yo las señoritas sueñan con el día de su boda y cosas cursis

No así, es tonto - me dijo ella - no entiendo a mis padres... Las decisiones que tomaron ... No pienso que sean las correctas.

Bueno... no es por ser grosero pero... me tengo que ir... me llevar este té ¿gusta que le traiga otro? - pregunte aunque en realidad no quería preparar otro té,y soy un peligro en la cocina.

No gracias, no me siento muy bien - me dijo ella, lo solté una leve risita

Ya lo note - le dije aun riendo un poco

Bueno, yo me retiro, iré a descansar un poco, y Hans... Podrías... darle estas invitaciones a Kai - me dijo Elsa dándome varias cartas - se que no son las mas bonitas invitaciones del mundo pero lo había olvidado por completo y acabo de hacerlas lo mas rápido que pude... Solo quiero que este asunto del baile termine

Si, como ordene su majestad - le dije sali de la biblioteca y me dirigí a buscar a Kai, cuando le encontré le entregue las invitaciones que parecían mas cartas ya que no tenían ningún adorno ni colores alegres... Solo un sobre blanco con el sello de Arendelle, era evidente que a Elsa no le entusiasmaba para nada el dichoso baile y mucho menos la razón del baile, me entraba por retirar a la cocina a dejar el té y las galletas, cuando el novio de Anna apareció

¿Donde esta Anna? - me preguntó

Hola, un gusto verte - dije sarcásticamente

Si, emmm ... Hola ¿haz visto a Anna? - preguntó nuevamente el rubio

Creo que esta en su habitación con Gerda... Yo que se - respondí

Bueno... Supongo que gracias - me dijo era más que obvio que no le agrado, es decir a nadie le agrado aquí, Gerda es la que mejor se ha portado conmigo y Elsa... Pero ella se siente mal país que no cuenta.

Kristoff se fue y yo volví a mi trabajo, fui a la cocina, tire el té de hierbabuena y lave la taza.

Mientras tanto...

¿Anna cual era tu emergencia? - pregunto Gerda

Ninguna en realidad... Solo es que vi a Elsa hoy y la vi... Rara - dije - ¿sabes si le pasa algo?

Esta molesta - me respondió Gerda

¿Conmigo? - pregunte algo triste no me gusta que Elsa este enojada conmigo

No, ella jamas se podría enojar contigo - me dijo Gerda amablemente

¿Entonces que sucede? - le pregunte - te pregunto a ti porque se que ella no me lo dirá y quiero ayudarla

No creo que piedad hacer algo - me dijo Gerda - es sobre el baile que se realizara pronto

¿Habra un baile? - pregunte emocionada - seguramente Elsa esta molesta porque no le gustan las fiestas

Es que... Tus padres antes de morir escribieron una carta en donde le decían a Elsa que tenia que casarse - dijo Gerda

¿Elsa no quiere enamorarse? - pregunte creí que Elsa había superado esposa de mantenerse alejada de todos

No es eso... Tus padres la obligaron por así decirlo a que se case antes de cumplir los 24 - me dijo

Pero eso es muy pronto - dije - y Elsa no es muy sociable seguro esta enfadada

Si, por eso es el baile - me dijo


	8. Chapter 8

_Unos días después en las islas del sur..._

Principe John ha llegado correspondencia desde Arendelle - dijo Diana una sirvienta del palacio

Gracias Diana - dije amablemente - espero y no sea se mi hermanito

Diana se retiro y yo abrí el sobre, se que lo correcto es que el rey lea la correspondencia pero podría ser relacionado con Hans y la carta que le envíe.

Rey de las islas del sur:

Le invitamos al próximo baile real a usted y los príncipes que se llevara a cabo el 20 de Mayo del presente año en el castillo de Arendelle. Esperamos su asistencia

Reina Elsa de Arendelle.

¿Un baile? - me pregunte - pero si no hay ninguna festividad cerca, Hans seguramente sabe algo sobre esto le enviare una carta.

_Querido hermano:_

_Espero y que tu estadía en Arendelle no sea tan mala, creo que has rechazado mi oferta anterior pero esta carta no tiene nada que ver con eso, solo era para pedirte información sobre e baile que se realizara en Arendelle, me preguntaba si sabes la razón de dicho baile ya que no hay festividad alguna que se acerque._

_Tu hermano el príncipe Jonh Westergard de las islad del sur._

llame a Diana y le entregue la carta, y ella la envió a Arendelle...

Un día después en Arendelle...

Hans llegó una carta para ti - me dijo Kai

¿Para mi? - pregunte confundido solo espero que no sea John insistiendo en que yo le haga daño a la reina, por mas que le tenga rencor no quiero mas problemas.

Kai me entrego la carta y fui a mi habitación a leerla, la leí y no me intereso mucho las razones que tenga John para interesarse tanto en un baile, en fin escribí la respuesta explicándole a John la razón del baile, me dirigí a buscar a Elsa, fui su habitación y toque la puerta,

Adelante - dijo ella

Yo abrí lentamente la puerta - buenos días preciosa - dije

¿No puedes dejar de llamarme así? - pregunto ella

Solo digo la verdad, en fin necesitó un favor - le dije

¿De que se trata? - me pregunto nerviosa

Solo me preguntaba si me permitiría enviar una carta a mi hermano - le dije

Claro que si - me respondió algo confundida - seguramente lo extrañas

Le entregue el sobre que contenía la carta

Yo se la daré a Kai para que la envíe, - me dijo - y pobre de ti que me digas preciosa

¿Prefieres Lindura, Hermosa, Belleza? - pregunte sarcásticamente ella me fulminó con la mirada

Como sea ... Pelos de zanahoria - me dijo tratando de buscar un apodo que me hiciera enojar pero ese me hizo reír

¿No tienes algo mejor? - le pregunte

No - me respondió

En fin preciosa si necesitas algo dile a otra persona - le dije

Te recuerdo su trabajas aquí - me dijo - si yo quiero que hagas algo lo vas a hacer y punto

Si no lo has notado yo no te obedesco preciosa - le dije

Sera mejor que te vayas no me gusta empezar el día discutiendo - me dijo ella

¿Porque no te vas tu si tanto te molesto? - le pregunte

Es mi habitación - ella dijo enojada

¿Eso que? - pregunte

Sal o... - me amenazaba

¿me congelaras? - la interrumpi - preciosa deberías cambiar tu amenaza esa no funciona conmigo

Solo retirate antes de que pierda mi paciencia - me dijo

¿Ahora si me grita? El otro día hasta me contó como se sentía - dije

Me sentía mal - me dijo - necesitaba hablar con alguien

Aceptalo preciosa me amas - le dije arrogantemente

No, eres odioso - me dijo

Eso es lo que dices pero seguramente deseas que te bese - le dije

¡Por supuesto que no! - me grito - prefiero comer tierra a besarte

Si claro - le dije sarcásticamente mientras me acercaba a ella

Alejate - me ordeno - ni un paso más

Me acerque a ella y la tome por la cintura, ella trataba de soltarse pero no lo conseguía

Sueltame - me dijo - por favor

Tranquila preciosa - le dije mientras la soltaba - para que lo sepas no me interesas

Sera mejor que dejes de hacer ese tipo de bromas y te prohibo volver a entrar a mi cuarto, sido me necesitas buscame en la biblioteca - me dijo ella muy molesta ella salió furiosa de la habitación con la carta en la mano.

Al día siguiente recibi una carta de John, es molesto, solo cuando necesita que haga algo por en me trata bien, es un hipócrita. Abrí el sobre y empeze a leer aunque en realidad no me interesa lo que el me tenga que decir.

_Hans:_

_Me alegra que la reina Elsa busque algun pretendiente, muchas gracias hermanito por decírmelo, esto puede ser de mucha ayuda para las islas den sur, iré al baile y tratare de conquistar a la reina, espero contar con tu apoyo para ayudarme a que ella se enamore de mi._

_Tu hermano John _

¿John y Elsa? - me pregunte - no lo permitiré, es decir... Elsa no puede enamorarse de John y conociéndolo hará hasta lo imposible

Pero que puedo hacer, me preocupa que John le haga daño a Elsa ¿Que estoy diciendo? ELSA NO ME INTERESA, NO ME IMPORTAN SUS PROBLEMAS, ?Que se traerá John entre manos? Conociéndolo no es nada bueno... Tengo que evitar que el se salga con la suya... No lo entiendo primero me dice matala y después ayudame a que se enamore de mi.

?Hans? - pregunto Gerda - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Si, es solo que mi hermano me envió una carta - le respondí a Gerda, ese día no leí la caseta en mi habitación como lo hago cada vez que John me envía una carta, esta vez la leí en la cocina ha que estaba trabajando mientras ayudaba a Gerda a preparar el almuerzo

¿Paso algo malo? - me pregunto ella amablemente

Nada, es solo que... John vendrá a Arendelle al baile - le respondí - el baile es es unos días y no quiero verlo por aquí

Hans ¿que te preocupa? - me preguntó Gerda ese señora es la única que me trata como si nunca hubiera tratado de matar a Elsa ni adueñarme de Arendelle, ella era amable

No confió en el - le dije - creo que intentara conquistar a Elsa y eso me molesta

Entonces evitalo - me dijo Gerda - haz que tu hermano falle en su intento de ganarse el corazón de Elsa.

¿Como hago eso? - pregunte

No lo se Hans, tu eres inteligente tu sabrás que hacer - me dijo Gerda


	9. Chapter 9

_Piensa Hans, piensa, Gerda tiene razon debo evitar que John se salga con la suya sea lo que sea que planea con esto, ¿Pero que mas podria ser? seguro quiere convertirse en rey igual que yo lo deseaba. _ _Tengo la esperanza de que Elsa lo rechaze y se enamore de alguien mas o simplemente de nadie_

_¿Tu que harias Gerda? - _Le pregunte

La verdad no lo se, ¿Que quieres lograr con esto Hans? - me pregunto

La verdad nada, solo alejar a John de la reina Elsa, no tolero ni recordar su cara y no soportaria trabajar para el - le dije a Gerda - prefiero comer tierra antes de eso - _¿Que dije? ahora hasta uso las expresiones de Elsa ¿Que me esta pasando?_

Pues Elsa no se deja engañar facilmente, y dudo que alguien se gane su corazon en el baile asi que no tienes de que preocuparte - me dijo Gerda

le vere la cara a John y eso es para preocuparse - le dije a Gerda de una forma super dramatica - John solo me trata bien cuando necesita que haga algo por el y finje que siempre fuimos mejores amigos pero de mis 12 hermanos el ha sido el que peor me ha tratado

¿Tus padres jamas lo evitaron? - pregunto Gerda

Pues, mi padre no se preocupaba por nosotros, bueno solo de Paul que es el mayor, hasta hace poco murio mi padre pero el apenas y notaba que yo existia, mi madre murio cuando yo era pequeño, tenia 4 años segun yo recuerdo, pero ella siempre me protegia de mis hermanos, pero al morir ella mi vida se volvio un asco - le conte a Gerda - siempre fui el raro de la familia, me fascinaba el teatro pero mis hermanos se burlaban de eso asi que lo deje, empeze a cabalgar y fue como consegui a mi mejor amigo Sitron, ese caballo siempre ha estado para mi.

Hans, creo que no eres un mal muchacho despues de todo, solo tomaste malas decisiones - me dijo Gerda

Todos se equivocan alguna vez en su vida, pero despues de todo esto no es tan mal castigo, lo que de verdad me haria sufrir seria ser el sirviente de mis 12 hermanos, Elsa no me soporta asi que evita el pedirme algo, ademas la conoci a usted y desde que llegue usted es la unica persona que me dirije la palabra sin hacer malas caras - le dije - me encantaria empezar desde cero y que se olvidaran de lo que hice

Hans, admito que cuando me entere de que intentaste asesinar a Elsa me puse furiosa, ya que a Elsa y Anna las quiero comi si fueran mis hijas, pero tambien hiciste cosas buenas mientras estubiste a cargo de Arendelle, si tu no hubieras dado mantas y refugio a los habitantes de Arendelle muchos pudieron hacer muerto - me dijo Gerda - y si te interesa empezar de nuevo, yo sugiero que te disculpes con la reina y la princesa.

No lo se, las disculpas no son mi fuerte, y admitalo es divertido ver a Elsa enojada - le dije riendo, ella me miro alzando la ceja izquierda en modo de desaprobacion. - vamos es la verdad es gracioso verla con sus mejillas rojas de tan molesta que esta.

Si te escuchara Anna no dudaria en golpearte de nuevo - me dijo Gerda en un tono como diciendo _Tu no tienes remedio._

En fin adoro charlar con Gerda, entiendo porque Elsa y Anna la consideran como una segunda madre, de hecho yo comienzo a hacerlo, ahora que tengo un trabajo casi fijo como mayordomo, es decir despues del desastre que hice en la cocina la ultima vez ya no me quieren de cocinero, no evito reir cada vez que lo recuerdo, fue hace 2 dias, Gerda salio al pueblo a comprar los ingredientes faltantes para el postre favorito de la princesa Anna, al parecer era sobre una apuesta que Elsa habia ganado, en fin, me pidieron que yo cocinara la cena, y no se me ocurrio otra cosa mas que sándwiches, todo iba bien hasta que llego la hora de preparar la bebida un jugo de naranja que segun Gerda era el favorito de la princesa y de la reina, pero al momento de exprimir una naranja me entro al ojo un poco de su liquido y senti un ardor insoportable, en ese momento Elsa decidio aparecer y yo no soportaba el ardor asi que sin querer la empuje y ella trato de evitar caer sostuviendose de la mesa pero solo consiguio tomar el recipiente lleno de herina y ella termino mas blanca de lo que es, y aparte que Anna critico mis sándwiches, tube que limpiar toda la cocina y lavar el vestido de Elsa que termino lleno de harina, pero valio la pena ver a la reina en el suelo con toda la harina encima de ella.

Oye tu... Hansel - me dijo el muñeco de nieve que habia creado Elsa

Hola... ¿Olaf? - salude tratando de recordar el nombre de aquel muñeco - por cierto mi nombre es Hans - le corregi

Hans... llego esto para ti - me dijo extendiendome una de sus ramitas que servian de brazos con una carta

La tome y vi que era de John - genial ahora nada puede ser peor - dije sarcastacamente

¿Por que? - me pregunto el curioso muñeco

Es una carta de uno de mis hermanos, el y yo no nos agradamos - le explique a Olaf

¿Por que? - volvio a preguntar

Porque el... es el... y yo soy.. yo - dije tratando de evitar dar mas explicaciones - la verdad no me gusta hablar de eso

¿Por que? - pregunto sonriendo

Porque... eso me pone de mal humor y es algo mas privado - le dije

Bueno... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? - me pregunto

Si... claro - le respondi solo rogaba por que no fuera ¿Por que? o algo relacionado con mi familia

¿Adoras los abrazos? - me pregunto sonriendo, la verdad no se si adoro los abrazos no recuerdo que me dieran un abrazo, claro... ademas de mi mamá... pero ademas de ella no recuerdo a otra persona, tal vez Anna alguna vez llego a abrazarme pero no la recuerdo

No lo se... no recuerdo como se siente recibir uno - le dije a Olaf

Tienes suerte porque yo soy Olaf y adoro los abrazos - me dijo extendiendo sus abrazos - ¿Quieres un abrazo?

No podia negarme, Olaf era muy tierno y sentia curiosidad por como era recibir un abrazo, solo asienti y me acerque a Olaf yel me dio un abraso que yo correspodi.

¿Que esta pasando aqui? - escuche la voz de Kristoff usando un tono nerviso dando a entender _¿Porque Hans abrasa a Olaf? ¿Se siente bien? _

Solo un abraso - le respondi

Pues no me gusta que abrases a Olaf - me dijo Anna cruzada de brazos - no te vuelvas a cercar a el

El me pregunto si queria un abraso y quise ser amable - le dije a Anna - ademas todos necesitamos un abraso de vez en cuando.

si claro y yo odio el chocolate - me dijo Anna de una manera sarcastica

No estoy mintiendo, pero si no me crees es muy tu problema - le dije a Anna

No te permito que le hables asi - me dijo Kristoff

Ella empezo - le dije

Tu abrasaste a Olaf - me dijo furiosa

No sabia que estaba prohibido abrazar muñecos de nieve en Arendelle - le dije

para ti si - me dijo Anna

Sabes no estoy de humor como para soportar tus escenitas asi que mejor me retiro - le dije a Anna

Me dirigi a uno de los pasillos del castillo, alli me deje caer en el suelo y recargue mi espalda en la pared, solte un gran suspiro y me decidi a leer la carta de John, le lei y me quede con los ojos cuadrados ¿John llegaba mañana? pero si el baile era en unos dias... casi una semana si es que no era una semana.

_¿Que rayos voy a hacer? ¿Por que viene antes? No quiero verle la cara, no quiero oir su voz, no quiero que el se gane el corazon de Elsa y yo trabajar para el, eso si que no, tengo que sabotear sus intentos de conquistar a la reina, no entiendo porque ha decidido venir a Arendelle mañana es frustante, quiero que me trage la tierra el es ... John ... un tonto, hipócrita, insoportable, simplemente escuchar "John" me saca de quicio._

¿Hans? ¿Que haces alli? - me pregunto la voz de cierta rubia platinada que iba saliendo de una de las habitaciones cerca de donde yo me encontraba

Solo... leer la carta del tonto de mi hermano - le dije

¿John? - me pregunto Elsa

¿Como lo sabes? - le pregunte

Me llego una carta esta mañana, el me pedia permiso para llegar antes del baile, al parecer abria una tormenta en las islas del sur en unos dias y queria evitarse una tragerida

_Si claro, John encontro una excusa un tanto tonta y sin sentido pero es decir es... John, lo que me sorprende es que Elsa sea tan credula y alla caido en ese truco._

Al parecer llegara mañana - me dijo - solo espero que no intente algo parecido a lo que tu hiciste

¿No podemos olvidar ese asunto? deja de ser rencorosa - le dije un tanto enojado

No soy rencorosa pero entiende que no es facil el olvidar o superar que le hiciste daño a mi hermana, me importa poco el que allas querido asesinarme y ser rey de Arendelle, lo que no te perdono es que allas jugado con los sentimientos de mi hermana, que le rompieras el corazon y la dejaste morir - me dijo enojada - no me importa lo que me allas hecho a mi, pero no permito que lastimen a Anna

Igual Anna se enamoro del repartidor de hielo, no entiendo para que quieres un vendedor de hielo en Arendelle preciosa, tu puedes crear hielo - le dije - por Dios, creaste un castillo fabricado de hielo

No me gusta utilizar mis poderes, y no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo, lo que yo decida no es de tu incumbencia - me dijo - y mas te vale que mejores tu conducta

¿O si no que? recuerda que yo se tu secreto, podria extender el rumor de la existencia de esa carta y tendrias que casarte si o si - le dije - y recuerda que dijiste que serias mas amable

Si, pero no significa que tolere el que seas un cretino - me dijo - trata a las personas como te gustaria que te trataran a ti

Vamos preciosa, no me vengas con sermones - le dije - no me importa lo que me digas, no me afecta en lo mas minimo el que seas grocera conmigo

Pues deberia, yo puedo hacer que te encierren en el calabozo o te envien de vuelta a las islas del sur, yo no vuelvo a salvarte la vida - me dijo en forma de reproche

Yo no te lo pedi - le dije - y sigo sin entender el porque me aceptaste en el castillo.

No iba a cargar con una muerte en mi consiencia, y como ya te dije no me importa lo que me trataste de hacer - me dijo - y respecto a Anna, ella es perfectamente capaz de romperte la nariz si te atreves a hacerle daño

Me levante del suelo y me acerque a Elsa de una manera de que quedamos frente a frente, ella me fulminaba con la mirada pero al tenerme cerca era obvio que sentia miedo.

Preciosa, no le tengo miedo a tu hermanita, tampoco a ese repartidor y mucho menos a ti con tus poderes - le dije - y dejate se sermones

Eres un tonto, deberia darte vergüenza - me dijo mientras retrocedia lentamente

No me importa lo que pienses de mi, de hecho no me importa lo que piensen de mi, mientras yo me sienta bien conmigo mismo no tengo porque cambiar - le dije - a ti no te importa mucho lo que los demas piensen de tus poderes ¿O si preciosa?

deberias de darte cuenta que esta forma de actuar tuya no es la correcta - me dijo - y por milésima vez no me llames preciosa


	10. Chapter 10

_Es curioso darle vueltas a algo que viste tratando de convenserte de que lo que viste jamas paso, fue producto de tu imaginación, pero la realidad es otra y a veces debemos aceptar esa realidad sin importar que tan mala o... en este caso... rara sea._

_No creí que a Hans le gustaran los abrazos, ¿Por que abrazo a Olaf? Hans nunca hace algo sin buscar algún beneficio ¿Pero que consigue el abrazando a Olaf? _

¿Anna te encuentras bien? - le escuche llamarme a Kristoff seguramente al perderme en mis pensamientos me quede con una cara súper graciosa y esto le preocupo.

Si es solo que no supero el hecho de que Hans y Olaf se entraban dando un abrazo - le respondí dramáticamente

Anna te amo pero no puedes prohibirle a Olaf que no abrase a Hans, se que Hans les hizo mucho daño a Elsa y a ti pero no puedes enojarte con el sin ninguna razón - me dijo Kristoff - Anna, tu hermana seguramente ya tiene muchos problemas enzima así que te pido que trates de no tener peleas con Hans para no darle mas preocupaciones a Elsa

Es que... no tolero verlo, cada vez que veo su cara recuerdo cuando el iba a matar a Elsa - le dije enojada - no se porque Elsa no lo dejo morir, al menos así no tendríamos que tenerlo por aquí

Anna, pobre en el lugar de Elsa y piensalo, seguramente tu también habrías hecho lo mismo - me dijo - y Elsa no es nada rencorosa seguramente ya hasta lo ha perdonado

Pero yo no - le dije

Anna, haslo por Elsa, solo evitalo - me dijo Kristoff

De acuerdo - dije de maña gana - pero solo si tu aceptas venir conmigo al baile

¿Habra un baile? - me pregunto Kristoff confundido y nervioso

Si, sera en una semana - le dije emocionada

No lo se Anna, esas fiestas no son lo mio, ¿No prefieres ir a otro lado? - me dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una de sus manos, definitivamente estaba nervioso

No, debo de estar allí con Elsa y no me quiero aburrir, por favor acepta ¿por mi? - dije haciendo una cara tierna para que Kristoff no se negara a aceptar

De acuerdo pero si pierdes un pie no me haré responsable - me advirtió en tono de burla - la danza no es mi fuerte y jamas he bailado en mi vida

No me importa mientras este contigo todo sera perfecto - dije abrasándolo - no me importa si no sabes bailar, además si quieres yo te enseño, pero no me importa si bailo o no, adoro pasar el tiempo contigo.

Te amo Anna - me dijo Kristoff correspondiendome el abrasó - eres lo me jor que me ha pasado, claro Sven y tu has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado.

¿Eso es un si? - le pregunte ilusionada

Si, Anna si acepto acompañarte en el baile - me respondió Kristoff con una sonrisa - ¿Puedo saber la razón del baile?

Una tontería en realidad - le respondi - no creo que debas preocuparte por eso

No es que me preocupe pero me parece curioso que Elsa planee un baile sin haber una festividad importante en Arendelle, es decir por lo que se a Elsa no le gustan las fiestas de ese tipo - me dijo Kristoff - así que... solo tenia esa pregunta en mente

Es algo privado... supongo es decir Elsa ni siquiera me lo ha dicho a mi, Gerda me ha contado y para eso tuve que suplicarle - le dije - mi hermana gusta de guardar secretos y eso simplemente me hace sentir apartada de ella, o que aun no tengo su confianza

Anna, Elsa confía en ti el hecho de que te oculta cosas es porque cree que es lo mejor para ti - me dijo Kristoff

Pero es que ya no soy una niña, no necesitó que ella se preocupe tanto por mi, adoro a Elsa y se que ella también y haría lo que fuera por mi al igual que yo por ella, pero Kristoff yo le cuento todo a ella y sin embargo ella sigue ocultándome cosas - le explique - no entiendo el porque

Anna entiendela, paso toda su vida... O la mayoría de su vida encerrada en una habitación sola, jamas le contó nada a nadie, es normal que le cueste trabajo acostumbrarse a tener a gente que la quiera y este con ella - me dijo Kristoff - solo tenle paciencia

Aun así ya han pasado 2 años desde su coronación - le dije - quisiera que seamos tan unidas como éramos de pequeñas - baje na mirada hacia el suelo - es solo que ella no me cuenta nada, apenas y se cosas sobre ella...

Anna, ella te quiere demasiado y no es su intención hacerte sentir así, se que han pasado dos años desde eso, pero 2 años comparados con mas de 10 no son nada - me dijo - dale tiempo, además puedes pasar mas tiempo con ella, no se ayudarle con sus deberes reales y así conocerla un poco más

¿Ayudarla con sus deberes? ¿Yo? Pero si su trabajo es súper aburrido - le dije dramáticamente

Kristoff soltó una carcajada - Anna, no puede ser tan malo además pasaras tiempo con Elsa y así la conocerás mejor ¿No crees? - me dijo Kristoff

De acuerdo, además podría ser divertido, estaré con Elsa - le respondí - bueno, tendría que preguntarle a Elsa si quiere mi ayuda, además que no soy muy buena con eso de ordenar cosas y puede que estropee la biblioteca y Elsa me ataque con bolas de nieve y no me vuelva a dejar entrar a la biblioteca, seguro haré un desastre.

Lo harás bien - me dijo Kristoff sonriendo - yo creo que harás un excelente trabajo.

Lo intentare - le dije haciendo una mueca finjiendo una sonrisa

Volviendo al tema... ¿Podrias darme una pista sobre porque habrá un baile? - insistió Kristoff

Te lo diré si prometes guardar el secreto - le dije

Yo siempre guardo tus secretos, jamas le dije a Elsa que fuiste tu quien se comió todos los chocolates el otro día - me dijo

Shhh - le dije haciendo que el terminara de hablar - nadie puede enterarse

Nadie se enterara - me dijo - quedara entre tu y yo

Bueno, te diré la razón del baile que es realidad es una tontería, de hecho ni siquiera Elsa esta deacuerdo con ese baile, pero según Gerda mis padres pusieron alguna "condición" por así decirlo para que Elsa fuera reina y es que se case antes de cumplir los 24, en fin ella no quiere que yo pierda mi libertad para dedicarme a los deberes reales, así que... Organizo ese baile, pero al parecer Gerda y Kai se lo pidieron para que intente enamorarse y si no se enamora olvidarían este asunto de una vez por todas, solo le pidieron que lo intentara - le explique a Kristoff


	11. Chapter 11

_Me desperté esta mañana de muy mal humor, hoy seria el día en que el pesado de mi hermano llegaria a Arendelle y mi vida empeoraría, como si trabajar para Elsa no fuera suficiente, detesto mi vida, se que hize cosas malas en el pasado, pero ¿Por que a mi? Deseo que esto termine de inmediato, no quiero seguir aquí, no quiero volver a discutir con Elsa, no quiero volver a escuchar los gritos de Anna, no quiero escuchar los reproches de John, quiero dejar de existir, desearía que me volvieran a ignorar en estos momentos y desparecer. Si tan solo se pudiera volver en el tiempo y yo jamas hubiera venido a Arendelle._

¿Hans estas despierto? - se oyó la voz de Elsa mientras tocaba la puerta - sólo era para recordarte que pronto vendrá tu hermano y pensé que tal vez lo querrías ver

Creame su majestad a John es a la ultima persona que quiero ver en este momento - le respondi enojado

Veo que alguien despertó del lado equivocado de la cama - me dijo ella en tono de burla

Me puse de pie y me dirigí a la puerta, la abrí rápidamente y allí se encontraba Elsa con un vestido azul que, parecía mas una falda larga azul, una blusa negra y alg parecido a un abrigo del mismo color de la falda, traía el cabello totalmente recogido y solo estaba allí sonriendo.

¿Te alegras por mi sufrimiento? - le pregunte

No, es solo que desperté de muy buen humor - me dijo ella - y necesitaba hablar con alguien y Anna esta dormida

¿Asi que decidiste despertarme a mi? - le pregunte confundido

No te desperté, ya hasta estas vestido - me dijo alzando las cejas - pero lamento si te moleste.

No me molestaste descuida, solamente no tolero a mi hermano, de hecho no tolero a ni uno de mis hermanos - le dije - así que espero que entiendas que no quiero ver a John

De acuerdo, no tengo ningún inconveniente con eso - me dijo - al contrario, al parecer el que estés de buen humor hace que seas mas amable

Es solo que no tengo ganas de pelear con usted majestad - le dije - y le agredeceria que me ayudará a evitar a John

Tarde o temprano tendrá que verlo - me dijo - ¿Np crees que sera imposible evitarlo estando en el mismo lugar?

Haré lo que pueda - le respondí - si el pudo ignorarme 2 años yo puedo evitarlo a él

Como quieras yo solo vine a decirte eso, la decisión que tomes sera tu problema - me respondió Elsa - solo intenta no arruinarme el día

Yo no lo haré, lo hará John el es ... - dedica yo pensando en como describir a John - .. Pues es John y eso basta para saber que el conocerlo le quitara esa sonrisa del rostro majestad

Bueno, como sea - dijo rodando los ojos - tengo que ir al muelle a recibir al que me arruinara el día según tú

Elsa se alejó de la puerta, se dio media vuelta y camino dirigiéndose a la puerta principal del castillo, según yo, pero en ese momento recorde que no le dije algo a Elsa.

¡Suerte Preciosa! - le dije para molestarla, al menos en verla enojada me haría reír un poco pero ella solo me ignoro y se alejo.

Suspire y regrese a la cama, quería que la tierra me tragara en ese momento, seria perfecto su mis problemas desaparecieran por si solo y olvidarme que el mundo existe

¡Suerte preciosa! - me grito Hans, eso me molesto, pero seguí mi camino y lo ignore, el no me iba a hechar a perder el día, aunque este día no seria lindo yo extrañamente desperté de buen humor.

Tras mis intentos fallidos de despertar a Anna, se me ocurre ir a hablar con Hans eso si que fue una tontería, no entiendo porque lo hize, ahora voy sola caminando hacia el muelle donde el barco de las islas del sur llegaría pronto.

Camine lentamente por el pueblo, no había ninguna prisa de llegar al muelle, después de todo el que se adelanto fue el.

No había salido a pasear a Arendelle en mucho tiempo, el pueblo es realmente hermoso, camine hasta que llegue al muelle, era realmente hermoso ver el mar, en sonido de las olas golpear con la arena era lindo, adoraba ese sonido.

Pronto llego el barco y ni siquiera le preste atención, hasta que un chico muy parecido a Hans, me saludo

Hola majestad, soy el príncipe John de las islas del sur - dijo el haciendo una reverencia

Mucho gusto príncipe John - dije haciendo una reverencia

¿Como se ha portado mi hermanito? - preguntó John

Bien, no ha causado ni un lío - respondí - ¿Ha tenido buen viaje?

Si, me gusta viajar en barco - me contesto John - ¿a usted le gusta navegar?

No, me dan un poco de miedo los barcos - le respondi - trato de evitar viajar en barco

Bueno, tengo que admitirlo Arendelle es un reino hermoso - dijo John - casi tan bello como usted majestad

Gracias... supongo - respondí nerviosa y creo que hasta me sonroje un poco. - ¿No han venido sus hermanos?

No, tenían cosas que hacer - me dijo - majestad no es que me moleste su compañía ¿pro podría ver a mi hermano?

Pues... Vera... Hans ha despertado con dolor de cabeza y se siente indispuesto - le mentí, a pesar de odiar a Hans le he prometido que evitaría que John lo viera - ¿gusta hacer otra cosa?

Me encantaría conocer el pueblo - me dijo, John no parecía ser un tonto como me había dicho Hans, pero en fin, Hans no parecía ser un manipulador cuando Anna lo conoció

Me encantaría acompañarlo príncipe John pero tengo cosas que hacer así que nos veremos luego - le dije

Bueno, primero antes de dar un paseo creó que me debería instalar - dijo John

Claro, me he olvidado, ven te mostrare tu habitación - dije, empeze a caminar seguida por el y un guardia de las islas del sur que cargaba con el equipaje de John.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación, el guardia paso a dejar el equipaje al lado de la cama y se retiro.

Muchas gracias por recibirme antes del baile - me dijo John

Por nada, no es ninguna molestia - le dije - bueno te dejo para wie te instales

Espere, reina Elsa - dijo John, yo lo vida directo a los ojos para poner atención a lo que fuera que me iba a decir - quisiera decirle que aunque la acabo de conocer usted me parece muy hermosa y he escuchado maravillas sobre usted, y creo que me h e enamorado de usted

Ese comentario me incomodo, yo lo acabo de conocer, nadie se puede enamorar tan pronto - Príncipe John me alaga con sus cumplidos pero, yo no creó en el amor a primera vista y lamento decirle que no siento nada por usted - le dije - ahora si me permite tengo que retirarme

Claro, y lamento si te incomode con mi comentario, pero es la verdad y tratare de ganarme tu corazón - me dijo John

Adios - dije fríamente antes de irme de allí, se que el motivo del baile era para encontrar a alguien especial, pero no quiero enamorarme y me incomoda ese tema y John no me da confianza. Para nada


	12. Chapter 12

_Hasta ahora todo va bien, ya ha anochecido y no he visto a John, y al parecer John predice el clima ya que una tormenta se desato, no he salido de mi habitación en todo este día, ya me a dado hambre, iré rápido a la cocina antes de que me desmaye._

_Fui rápidamente a la cocina no quería que alguien me viera, el castillo estaba completamente a obscuras solo se escuchaban los truenos y el agua caer, me serví un vaso de leche tibia, cuando de pronto la temperatura bajo notablemente, _

**Elsa - **pense - **¿Que habrá pasado? - **se empezaron a escuchar unos sollozos y eso me preocupo demasiado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces subí las escaleras allí me encontré a John quien se estaba cubriendo las orejas con ambas manos.

Hola hermanito - dijo John - ¿Que haces aquí?

John ¿Que sucede? - pregunte preocupado

No lo se, pero alguien esta llorando y no se calla - me respondió - tu trabajas aqui solucionalo - me ordeno John

Tal vez es Elsa, ya que aquí hace algo de frío - dije

Pues haz que se caye para que yo pueda volver a dormir, no me importa lo que hagas simplemente haz que pare de llorar - me dijo John

_No tenia ganas de discutir con John, y algo le podía estar pasando a Elsa, no era tiempo para pelear con el tonto de mi hermano, me aleje hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Elsa, la puerta estaba cubierta por escarcha, era claro que sus poderes se habían salido de control, intente abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada con seguro o estaba demasiado congelada, toque la puerta fuertemente _

Elsa abre la puerta - dije, simplemente se escuchaban sus sollozos desde el otro lado de la puerta - Elsa ¿Que sucede?

Vete - me dijo llorando

No me iré hasta que abras esta puerta - le dije - Elsa por favor abre la puerta

Ella no contesto, simplemente seguía llorando, la puerta se congelaba aun mas y el frío aumentaba en e castillo, la puerta estaba totalmente congelada, gracias a esto la cerradura se rompió y conseguí abrir la puerta y allí en el suelo tapada con una manta y abrasando sus piernas estaba Elsa, entre a la habitación y cerré la puerta, me acerque a ella y me senté en el suelo

¿Que sucede? - pregunte ella solo acerco su cara a sus rodillas, en ese momento un trueno se escuchó y ella se cubrió sus oídos con las manos, deduje que Elsa le temia a los truenos - ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia mi, yo le di un abraso, no se porque lo hice pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió - Es solo una tormenta - le dije para tranquilizarla pero ella seguía llorando.

No le temo a las tormentas - me dijo ella separándose de mi, pero ¿Como que no le tenia miedo a las tormentas? Es decir esta llorando y congelando el castillo - es sólo que las tormentas me traen malos recuerdos

¿Malos recuerdos? - pregunte confundido, creo que jamas debí hacer esa pregunta ya que ella solo empezó a llorar con mas fuerza, la volví a abrasar, nunca había consolado a alguien y mucho menos a mi mayor enemiga, ella solo lloraba sobre mi hombro mientras me abrasaba por el cuello, yo solo estaba estático no sabia que hacer, jamas había estado en una situación igual a esta, bueno además en las que yo lloraba y mi mamá me consolaba, pero es decir ella es Elsa, yo soy Hans nosotros nos odiamos, pero no se que le pasa a Elsa, cuando ella esta triste o enferma es como si solo confiara en mi, yo en su lugar no lo haría.

Mis padres murieron en una tormenta, esa tormenta hundió su barco - me dijo, en ese momento entendí todo - ellos eran la únicas personas con las que yo hablaba, los quería mucho y cuando murieron me quede sola, no podía ver a Anna, y... Nos hecho de menos

Tranquila, eso ya paso Elsa, no tienes porque estar triste, piensalo ahora tienes a Anna, a Olaf, ese repartidor de hielo, hay mucha gente que te queremos - dije sin pensar

¿Queremos? - preguntó ella entre sollozos, aunque ya estaba mas calmada

Me equivoque - dije - fue un error, lo dije son pensar, yo no te quiero

Ella alzo una ceja era claro que estaba confundida - ¿Por que viniste? Pudiste dejarme llorando sola - ella no entendía el porque presisamente yo había venido a consolarla, la verdad ni siquiera yo lo entendía.

Yo... No... Yo... No podía dormir - mentí no quería que ella pensara que yo la quería o algo por el estilo - hacia mucho frío y me preocupe

Ella pareció desilucionarse con mi respuesta, ¿Que es lo que ella quería que yo dijera? Es decir, ella me odia ¿o no?.

La verdad, no se porque lo hize, me preocupe - le confese a Elsa quien ahora me miraba atentamente, sus ojos azules se veían lindos a la luz d Elsa luna ¿Que rayos estoy pensando?, - y no entiendo el porque vine simplemente algo me impulso a hacerlo

Ella me sonrió por algún motivo, los truenos seguían pero ahora a ella no parecía importarle, yo solo la abrasaba hasta que ella quedo profundamente dormida, yo tenía miedo de despertarla, así que solo me quede allí hasta que me dormi.


	13. Chapter 13

Desperte_ como cualquier día normal, kai toco mi puerta diciendo "Princesa Anna es hora de levantarse" claro que tarde como 3 minutos en levantarme de la cama, no había ninguna prisa, hasta que recordé que el príncipe John de las islas del sur estaba aquí, ¿y si el ya sabia de la carta? Seguramente Elsa esta nerviosa o asustada o lucha con el impulso de congelar al príncipe, es decir no se como es el príncipe ¿y si es igual a Hans? ¿Y si es un tonto? ¿y si es malvado? ¿si le esta haciendo daño a Elsa? ¿Obligara a Elsa a casarse con el? ¿Se come nos mocos? Miles de preguntas se cruzan por mi cabeza, no sabia nada de ese príncipe, mas que se llama John y es hermano mayor de Hans, pero además de eso nada_

Me vestí, tome un vestido verde pasto con detalles dorados, me hize dos trenzas, me calze unos zapatos negros, y salí de la habitación, fui directo a na biblioteca buscando a Elsa, ella no estaba allí así que pensé "Tal vez este en el comedor" solo pido que ella no se acabe los chocolates y tenga piedad de mi, pero al bajar Elsa no estaba, estaban Kristoff, Olaf y me imaginó que el príncipe John, pero no había señales de Elsa

¿Han visto a Elsa? - pregunte, Kristoff puso una cara d e preocupación mientras que Olaf estaba tratando de pensar o eso creo y el príncipe John se veía despreocupado el solos siguió comiendo, definitivamente Elsa no se enamorara de el.

No, tampoco he visto a Hans - dijo John - no desde anoche, el fue a la habitación de tu hermana... Desde eso no lo he vuelto a ver

¿Hans en la habitación de Elsa? ¿Coml lo dejaste ir? Quizas ya mato a Elsa - empeze a decirle un tanto alterada, no es algo normal que el casi asesino de tu hermana vaya a su habitación en la noche, eso no podía ser nada bueno, así que decidí ir a su habitación quería asegurarme de que Elsa estuviera bien, salí corriendo hasta llegue a la puerta de su cuarto, la puerta parecía haber estado congelada, la cerradura estaba rota.

¿Elsa estas despierta? - pregunte fue lo único que se me ocurrió, no hubo respuesta ¡Elsa! Igual tal vez Elsa solo estaba dormida, pero no quería quedarme con la duda, y abrí la puerta lentamente y allí en el suelo, recargados en el armario estaban Hans y Elsa dormidos ¿abrasados?

¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?¿POR QUE ABRASAS A MI HERMANA? - empeze a gritar como loca, eso causo que Elsa y Hans se despertaran de golpe, al parecer Elsa no sabia que había dormido asi, mientras que Hans solo parecía sorprendido

Anna, tranquilizate - dijo Elsa quien se levantó del suelo de inmediato, y camino hacia mi - Hans solo vino para tranquilizarme ya que en la noche hubo una tormenta y me asuste

Pero a Hans desde cuando le importa lo que te pase - le dije confundida, no confiaba en Hans por obvias razones

Desde que tu hermana congela las cosas cuando esta asustada - me respondió el tonto de Hans de una manera muy arrogante, esa manera de contestar tan común en Hans

¿Si Elsa congelo el castillo como es que yo no me di cuenta? - pregunte enfadada

Tal vez tengas el sueño muy pesado, John y yo nos dimos cuenta de eso, además de que Elsa estaba llorando - dijo Hans

si, Anna aunque suene extraño Hans sólo vino a ayudar - dijo Elsa.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola ¿Como estan? Mil perdones ya que no actualize ayer y los demás días que no actualize, pero no tenia ideas, sinceramente no tengo ideas pero hare lo mejor que pueda.

* * *

Elsa, ¿Tu estas loca acaso? - pregunto Anna

No, es solo que estaba asustada, y no se, el vino y me ayudó - respondí confundida, ¿Por que Hans y yo nos llevamos bien cuando yo estoy triste? Cuando estamos "normales" nos odiamos y apenas y podemos estar en la misma habitación.

Descuide princesa, no volverá a pasar - dijo Hans - fue mi error, debí despertarla a usted

Si, eso debiste de hacer - dijo Anna - mas te vale que no te acerques a la habitación de mi hermana de nuevo ¿ok?

Ok, entendido - dijo Hans con indiferencia - ahora, ¿puedo retirarme?

Por supuesto - dijo Anna

Hans se fue rápidamente, mientras que Anna me miraba como si yo hubiera hecho algo malo, esto me ponía nerviosa, con Anna nunca se sabe que puede llegar a pasar, trate saliva y le sonrei.

Elsa, creo que deberías tener mas cuidado, si Hans pudo entrar a tu habitación ayer lo puede hacer cualquier otro día, y si un día se molesta o decide vengarse... - decía Anna alterada - podría lastimarte

Anna, tranquila no paso nada, y se cuidarme sola se que Hans es... Peligroso, - decía Elsa - pero el no se... Pero se comporta gentil conmigo cuando estoy triste o algo por el estilo

Hans ¿gentil? Tal vez es uno de sus engaños, no olvides lo que nos hizo - dijo Anna

No lo olvido, Anna, esa es la razón por la que Hans esta aquí, solo espero que todo termine y el regrese a donde pertenece, - le dije a Anna,

_Esta pelirroja siempre se va a los extremos, la adoro pero pienso que exagera demasiado, se que tengo que cuidarme de Hans pero yo no fui na que se comprometió con el apenas un día de conocerlo, quiero a mi hermana pero pienso que debe tranquilizarse._

_Anna esta llena de sorpresas, puede parecer dulce e ingenua pero cuando la haces enojar puede hacerte la vida imposible o romperte la nariz, si no me creen preguntenle a Hans en fin a veces pienso que es bipolar, pero igual la quiero demasiado, y ella a mi, o eso creo, bueno yo también tengo mis defectos y muchos creo yo, pero valoro muchos a Anna, a pesar de que por años la ignore y le cerré la puerta en su cara ella permaneció allí, me siguió queriendo, y me acepta tal y como soy, a veces me encantaría pasar mas tiempo juntas, nuestro "tiempo de hermanas" jugar como cuando éramos niñas, pero el tiempo paso y ahora ella tiene novio y yo trabajo que hacer, debí de abrirle la puerta las veces que ella me lo pedía, por vivir con miedo me perdí mi infancia, el ver crecer a Anna, el ver mas allá de mi ventana, todo lo que hago cada día aun lo considero algo nuevo para mi, a penas y me acostumbro a la sensación de pisar el césped cuando voy al patio._

La conversación no duro mucho, prácticamente después de que me dijo eso, Anna y yo nos despedimos y cada quien tomo su camino, ella fue al comedor mientras que yo a la biblioteca, no tenia apetito, por su parte Anna, ella siempre tiene apetito, además escuche que hoy servirían chocolate caliente, Anna no se lo perdería por nada, aunque yo igual adoro el chocolate tanto como Anna, aunque a diferencia de ella me controlo o eso pienso yo, sinceramente no tengo apetito, acabo de pasar un susto después de que los gritos de mi querida hermana menor me despertaron, aun no entiendo el como esnwje Hans me ayudo el es malo ¿no?

En fin me dirigí a la biblioteca y al llegar abrí la puerta y al ver mi escritorio repleto de papeles auspire con pesadez, si firmaba todo eso, sin contar el hecho de responder cartas seguramente acabaría con dolor de muñeca, ¿Acaso quieren que pierda una mano? Lo cual para el reino de Weselton seria algo "alegre" ya que así tendría menos posibilidades de hacer alguna de mis "brujerías"

En fin a mal paso darle prisa, entre mas rápido empiese a hacer mi trabajo mas pronto terminaré, aunque seguramente estaría aquí hasta muy tarde, muy noche tal vez, pero no puedo negarme a hacer esto, es mi deber como la reina de Arendelle, solo no se...apreciaría si alguien me ayudara pero no puedo pedirle a Anna que me ayude, es decir ella con gusto lo haría, pero perdería mucho por ayudarme, el salir con Kristoff, jugar con Olaf, pasear en trineo, salir del castillo, levantarse tarde, muchas cosas a las cuales mi hermana esta acostumbrada, no quiero que deje ser la chica mas feliz que conozco.

En fin hasta ahora por estar perdida en mis pensamientos no me consentro en mi trabajo, pero es que ¿Quien goza de hacer esto? Esto me recuerda a mis lecciones de princesa cuando hacia algo mal y mi madre quien era la que me ensañaba casi todo me hacia escribir "planas" hasta que me doliera la mano, en fin me resigne a leer, leer, escribir y escribir, solo espero que esto sea importante y no sean cosas sin sentido que no entiendo porque las envían.

Todos los papeles que hasta ahora he leído solo hablan sobre cosas que no me interesan realmente, disculpas de parte de Weselton que no planeo aceptar o tal vez después hable sobre eso con Anna que por si ella fuera también le hubiera roto la nariz al enano del duque de Weselton, además esas disculpas no son sinceras, Weselton solo espera que volvamos a ser socios comerciales pero después de mandar a sus hombres a asesinarme dudo que sea prudente de mi parte aceptar esto, además como si no supiera que ellas están corriendo rumores sobre mi, algunos son tan tontos que se nota que están desesperados por tener algún aliado en esto, pero el rumbos mas tonto hasta ahora es que "congele a un hombre y después destroze en miles de pedazos la escultura de hielo en la cual el hombre se había convertido, vacíe el hielo molido en un recipiente lo bañe con jarabe de cereza y me lo comí" ¿Enserio no hallan que inventar sobre mi?

En fin otras cartas y papeles, eran relacionados con comercio, no eran cosas realmente "importantes" aunque de igual manera las respondí, otros eran contestaciones de las invitaciones al baile... Osea nada importantes, esperaba que nadie pudiera asistir, ¿Enserio tengo que casarme? La corona realmente no me interesa, me interesa Anna no la obligare a hacer este trabajo aburrido, si Anna tiene que hacer este trabajo por un día... Ella simplemente o rompería todo por la frustración o simplemente renunciaría o algo por el estilo, ella no es irresponsable mas es impulsiva y hace las cosas sin pensar muy seguido.

Me fije en los papeles no habían disminuido mucho, me frustre, siento que he hecho mucho y estos papeles siguen ocupando la mayor parte de mi escritorio, ante esto golpeo mi cabeza contra el escritorio, estoy cansada de leer, si leo algo mas mi cabeza explotara, en fin no tengo otra opción y tomo en mis manos la siguiente carta, abro el sobre sin ánimos, y saco una hoja amarillenta del interior de este, empiezo a leer detenidamente.

No puede ser - me dije a mi misma, no podía estar pasando esto ¿Que pensaban estas personas?, pedían nada mas ni nada menos que la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio, no iba a permitirlo,es decir Anna y Kristoff son tan felices juntos, no seria capaz de arruinar la felicidad de mi hermana, sólo respondí la carta negándome a esto, pero hablaría con Kristoff esto cuanto antes, no se, hablar sobre lo que siente lo mi hermana, claro que también le advertiría a Anna sobre lo que me han dicho en esa carta.

Aun seguía sorprendida, es increíble lo que algunas personas escriben en sus cartas, además mi hermana no es un objeto como para enviar una carta pidiendola como si de venderla se tratase.

Al cabo de unas horas la primera pila de correspondencia había sido leída y respondida por mi, necesitaba un descanso, deje la pluma en el escritorio y me frote la muñeca con ayuda de mi mano, me dolía bastante, de pronto mi estomago ruge, había olvidado que no había desayunado, ¿Seria muy tarde para pedir algo de comer? Y como si mis plegarias hubieran sido escuchadas, Hans llego con el te y galletas, no me molesto el hecho de que no toco la puerta puesto yo moría de hambre, bueno no moría pero si tenia bastante hambre.

Gracias - le dije amablemente, el alzo la ceja extrañado por mi conducta, de pronto se acerco a mi y toco mi frente y mejillas, yo me quede pasmada ante esto, ¿Que le ocurria?

¿Te sientes bien preciosa? - me preguntó aún con las manos en mi rostro, rápidamente lo aparte de mi

si,me encuentro perfectamente - le respondí

Bueno, preciosa entiende que tu solo me tratas amablemente cuando te sientes mal - dijo Hans

Ya te dije que no me llames así ¿sabes? Tengo nombre - dije molesta ¿Por que acepte tenerlo aquí? Se que de no hacerlo el moriría, y no podría vivir con la culpa de saber que murió a causa mía ¿o si?

Elsa Preciosa - me dijo, un día lo voy a congelar si sigue llamándome de esa manera, ¿Como es que no lo he hecho aun? Soy mas paciente de lo que creí - esta vez he traído el té correcto, Gerda lo preparo

Gracias, Hans - le dije, luego tome la taza de porcelana que Hans había dejado en mi escritorio, tome lentamente el liquido pero el no dejaba de verme, lo cual me incomoda

¿Se te ofrece algo? - le pregunte volteando a verlo.

No se si te allás dado cuenta Elsa preciosa, pero aún esta en camisón - me dijo, lo había olvidado, Anna con sus gritos hizo que me olvidara de vestirme, que tonta soy.

Pues... Supongo que iré a vestirme - le dije - gracias por el té,

Me puse de pie pero al caminar tropese con la silla y empuje a Hans y ambos caímos al suelo y accidentalmente casi se juntas nuestros labios.

Lo siento - le dije aun enzima de el, de pronto siento su mano en mi espalda, esto me hace sentir incomoda ¿Pero porque no me pongo de pie? Solo lo miro a los ojos, de pronto el sonríe como Hans suele hacerlo, esa sonrisa me da escalofríos, de pronto la mano que el tenia en mi espalda sube hasta mi nuca y me empuja hacia el, el ¿me beso? No fue un beso dulce, al contrario yo luchaba para terminar con eso pero el era muy fuerte y su mano que empujaba mi cabeza hacia el evitaba que yo me moviese, de pronto el termina el beso

Sabia que te gustaba preciosa - dijo el con sarcasmo, no puedo creer que ese tonto me besara, no puedo creer que mi primer beso me lo allá dado Hans ¿Por que lo hizo?

* * *

**Antes...,**

**Hans (PoV)**

Al salir de la habitación de Elsa me tope con el molesto de John, rodé los ojos ya que no me agrada.

Escucha torpe, gracias por callar a Elsa anoche - me dijo John

Si te parece molesta ¿Por que quieres casarte con ella? - le pregunte enojado

Lo mismo que tu buscabas cuando te comprometiste con la ingenua de su hermana - me dijo John - poder, ser rey, y cuando me convierta en rey tu volverás a las islas del sur donde ya no tendrás porque trabajar para Elsa

¿Que pasara con ella? - pregunte

¿Acaso te importa? - pregunto John, si algo se de John es que el es muy competitivo, siempre trata de superar a todos y so trata de superar mi intento fallido de ser rey de Arendelle, todos están en serios problemas, y no es que me importe Elsa o Anna, pero... No dejare que John se salga con la suya y me lo restriege en la cara.

No, pero solo quisiera saber, es decir si ella lo desea te puede convertir en una escultura de hielo con solo mover una mano - le dije

Todos saben que el poder de Elsa no "funciona" por así decirlo cuando ella usa guantes, y creeme ella por la tonta de su hermana haría lo que fuese - dijo John - una vez estando casados la obligare a darme el control absoluto de Arendelle a cambio de que su adorada Anna este a salvo

Sabes, tengo trabajo que hacer - le dije molesto, ahora ¿Que iba a hacer? Fui a mi habitación y tome mi almohada y la arroje contra la pared, al girar mi vista hasta mi cama allí estaba la carta que John me había enviado desde un principio, la leí y tal vez lo que el me proponía era la solución de todo, conquistar a Elsa, era claro que John se encargaría de sabotear a quienes intentaran ganarse el corazón de la reina, tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Horas después...

Gerda me pidió que le llevara el te a la reina, pero esta vez ella se encargo de preparar todo, yo solo seria el mayordomo que llevaría el té a Elsa, al llegar no me moleste en tocar, seguramente ella me permitiría pasar, solo me acerque y deje el te y las galletas en su escritorio.

Gracias - me dijo ella, esto me sorprendió ¿Desde cuando es amable conmigo? Seguramente enfermo otra vez ¿Tendra fiebre? Me acerque y toque su frente y mejillas estaban heladas lo cual podría ser normal en alguien que quienes el poder de controlar la nieve, pero igual he de preguntarle.

¿Te sientes bien preciosa? - le pregunte si me respondía amablemente a esa pregunta claramente Elsa tenia algo grave, pero si lo hacia de la forma habitual no había de que preocuparse.

Si me encuentro perfectamente - me dijo en el tono de voz de la Elsa normal, la Elsa que me odia que conozco.

Bueno preciosa entiende que tu solo me tratas amablemente cuando te sientes mal - me excuso

Ya te dije que no me llames así ¿sabes? Tengo nombre - me dijo molesta o eso creo yo

Elsa preciosa - se me ocurre decirle - esta vez he traído el té correcto, Gerda lo preparo

Gracias Hans - me dijo ella, de pronto noto algo distinto en ella así que me pongo a observarla para descifrar que es hasta que lo noto...esta en camisón de dormir.

¿Se te ofrece algo? Me preguntó tal vez noto que la miraba,

No se si te allás dado cuenta Elsa Preciosa, pero aún estas en camisón - le dije, ella pareció sorprenderse, seguramente pensaba ¿Como es que lo he olvidado?

Pues... Supongo que iré a vestirme - me dijo - gracias por el te

Pero cuando ella dio un paso tropezó y ambos caímos.

Lo siento - me dijo

De pronto solo nos mirabamos a los ojos, coloque una mano en su espalda esto pareció molestarle, pero esta era una oportunidad perfecta para empezar con mi plan así que subí mi mano que se encontraba en su espalda hasta su nuca, y la atraje hacia mis labios, ella luchaba por separarse pero yo no lo permití y así le di un beso, ella en ningún momento correspondió el beso,después de que la solté ella se puso de pie y mientras se tocaba sus labios que ahora estaban levemente hinchados me veía un poco asustada, seguramente sin entender por que lo hize


	15. Chapter 15

Elsa retrocedía lentamente, me veía fijamente, ella solo parecía estar muy asustada yo me levante del suelo y camine haca ella rápidamente,pero ella extendió uno de sus brazos hacia mi

No te acerques - me dijo con la voz quebradiza.

Yo hago caso omiso a sus palabras y me acerco más, hasta que ella topa con la pared, esta se cubre levemente de escarcha pero Elsa sigue mirándome con miedo a que la vuelva a besar, su brazo sigue extendido hacia mi, tomo la muñeca del brazo que Elsa tiene extendido y la acerco a mi.

Sueltame - me dijo Elsa luchando por soltarse de mi agarre como cuando la bese - por favor sueltame - me pide esta vez con algunas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos azules.

Aunque siga odiándola debo de admitir que ella es realmente bella, sus ojos cristalinos por nas lágrimas me miran, ¿Por que hago esto? No lo se, la odio pero tengo que salvarla de mi hermano, y se que finjiendo ser un príncipe azul igual a como lo hize con Anna ella no lo creería, podría advertirle de John pero seguramente no me creería, y molestarla es lo mejor que hago.

De pronto ella me congela la mano con la que sujetaba su muñeca y eso hace que ella pueda salir, ella sale corriendo posiblemente a su habitación para ocultarse de mi.

* * *

Hans parecía estar pensando en algo, mientras que yo trataba de liberarme, ¿Que esta planeando? No lo se y no pienso averiguarlo, es Hans y por venganza seria capaz de mucho, de pronto la habitación se va llenando de escarcha, y se me ocurre el congelar la mano de Hans para así liberarme, claro que no congele su mano pero hize que tuviera el frío suficiente para así el me soltara, salí corriendo lo que menos quería es que el se me volviera a hacercar, me dirigí a mi habitación puesto igual tenia que cambiarme no planeaba estar en camisón todo el dia.

Abrí rápidamente la puerta de mi cuarto por suerte nadie me vio, solo tome el primer vestido que vi, y me cambie, me recogí el cabello en un moño y suspire al verme en el espejo, mis labios se veían distintos estaban mas rojizos de lo normal y solo me pregunto ¿Por que el? ¿Por que mi primer beso tuvo que ser forzado? ¿Por que fue Hans quien me dio mi primer beso? De pronto alguien toca la puerta, creyendo que es Anna le permito pasar, siempre que Anna entra ella habla primero o yo dejo que ella empieze la conversación, esta vez no escuche su voz, de pronto siento una mano en mi hombro, me espante, me levante rápidamente, y me gire y mi miedo aumento al ver de quien se trataba... Hans

Mi voz empieza a entrecortarse, mientras vuelvo a retroceder como lo hize en la biblioteca, no quería verlo, no después de lo que paso, solo deseo que se vaya.

Hola Elsa preciosa - me dice, yo trato de salir de la habitación pasando rápidamente rodeando a Hans pero el con un brazo me evita el seguir avanzando - ¿Tan rápido te vas?

¿Que quieres? - le pregunte - ¿Por que haces esto? - estaba asustada y sabia que por mas que tratase de ocultarlo el lo notaria.

Elsa, debes tranquilizarte - me dijo pero sencillamente no puedo tranquilizarme, el me acaba de besar a la fuerza, y ahora no me deja salir de mi propia habitacion ¿Como quiere que me calme? - vine a disculparme por lo que paso

¿Por que lo hiciste? - pregunte asustada y no entiendo el porque las lágrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos y recorren lentamente mis mejillas

Vamos, solo fue un beso no es el fin del mundo - dijo Hans tranquilamente - aun así lo lamento

¿Por que me besaste? - insisiti, no es normal que alguien que trato de matarte llegue y te bese.

Elsa, no fue mi intención el asustarte o hacerte llorar - me dijo Hans ¿Desde cuando no quiere hacerme sufrir? El es Hans el me odia, yo lo odio, el solo desea vengarse ¿no es así?

El se aleja un poco de mi - Elsa, yo no se porque lo hize, simplemente el tenerte tan cerca... - me decía Hans

Solo alejate - le dije - no se te ocurra repetirlo

Elsa, lo siento pero... Sinceramente no me arrepiento - me dijo, - Elsa creo que... Me gustas

Mientes - le dije molesta - esto solo es una de tus actuaciones, no se que te propongas con esto Hans, pero ya basta

* * *

Esto sera mas difícil de lo que creí, sabia que seria un reto, tal vez no fue correcto robarle un beso ¿Por que llora? Solo fue un tonto beso, ni que fuera su... Primer beso... Ahora creó entender su reacción, ¿Encerio fue el primer beso de Elsa? Bueno tal vez tenga sentido vive encerrada en el castillo.

Elsa yo no miento - le digo aunque claramente miento, molestarle me divierte, pero esta vez creo que he ido muy lejos ¿Por que rayos me importa Elsa? Yo la odio, y si hago esto es para que John no se salga con la suya, el me restregaria en la cara el que el me ha ganado.

Dime la verdad - me insiste - dime porque lo has hecho o si no te congelare

De acuerdo, veras John no es lo que piensas - le confese, aunque claro pienso sacar provecho ante esta situación

¿Tu que sabes acerca de lo que creo de tu hermano? - me pregunta algo enojada, ¿Que pensara ella de John? Y como si ella me leyera mis pensamientos me responde - pienso que no es mas que un muy mal actor, ¿Crees acaso que confiaria en alguien de tu familia? Para que lo sepas tu finjias mejor - esto me dejo boquiabierto, ¿Elsa sabia que John era malo? - para que lo sepas creo que el solo quiere la corona de Arendelle, al igual que tu la querías ¿o me equivoco?

¿Como es que... Sabes eso? - preguntó aun sorprendido por lo que dijo Elsa

No soy tonta Hans, ¿Por que llego antes? Se que no había probabilidades de tormenta en las islas del sur - me dice, me doy cuenta de que la subestimo demasiado, Elsa no solo es una cara bonita sino que es inteligente - ¿Que creías que era lo que yo pensaba de el?

Que era un príncipe azul, lindo, amable - dije pero con cada cosa que decía Elsa solo alzaba una ceja, no la conozco para nada - no se, el chico perfecto para ti

Pues ya vez que no - dijo ella - ahora dejame en paz y vete

Aun no termino preciosa... Sabes yo puedo hablar de la divisa carta y entonces dejaras de ser la reina de Arendelle - le dije

¿Que quieres? - me pregunto asustada por lo que yo vaya a responderle

No lo se... Tal vez que aceptes casarte conmigo - respondí, esto seria una... Venganza perfecta para mis hermanos, los que me molestaron diciéndome que jamas lograría nada en la vida.

Eso jamas pasara - me dijo ella - prefiero morir

Bueno, pero Elsa piensalo, la pobre de Anna viviendo atada a estar encerrada entre cuatro paredes haciendo un trabajo aburrido y desgastante - empeze a decirle para asi manipularla para que aceptase el casarse conmigo - además ¿Wue le esperaría al reino?

Aun y si yo aceptase alguien notaria el que fue arreglado - dijo Elsa

Si, ya he pensado en eso, podemos finjir que salimos y nos llevamos bien - dijo Hans


	16. ) continuara

Hola dado he desepcionado a varias personas y no me gusta hacer que las personas estén tristes tratare de seguir la historia, lamento haberlos asustado en vano, pero tengo corazón de pollo y me entristeció el leer sus reviews así que no borraré la historia y mas adelante la continuaré


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, comprendo si me desean asesinar por dejarlos con la intriga en las historias y no tengo una "excusa" valida, lo resumo en flojera, dificultad para escribir y una obsecion con Once upon a time.**

**Saludos a Rose mil perdones por no haber actualizado ni avisar que me planeaba desaparecer.**

Eso ni de broma - dije molesta, Hans era... ¿Como decirlo? Raro o bipolar en mi opinion, primero practicamente me amenaza, luego se comporta amable, luego me besa y nuevamente me amenaza ¿Que es lo que piensa?, pero yo tenia un problema si Hans le decia a todos de la existencia de esa carta estaba acabada, o eso creo; no es que este obsecionada con ser reina pero se que puede ser un trabajo muy pesado y aburrido, Anna se suicidaria si tuviese que ser la reina, pero Hans no tomo algo en cuenta la carta no decia que me tenia que casar con el, simplemente decia que me tenia que casar, y hablando de esa carta me tengo que encargar de esconderla o destruirla antes de que alguien mas la encuentre y quiera aprovecharse de eso, como Hans lo esta haciendo.

Elsa no tienes otra opcion - dijo Hans, aunque en parte el tenia razon, yo no quiero casarme, aun no y si llego a casarme me gustaria que fuese por amor no por obligacion o alguna amenaza, empiezo a pensar que jamas debi de haber recibido a Hans aqui, pero si no lo hacia lo iban a matar y pese a lo que hizo no le deseo ningun mal, bueno me gustaria que olvidara la existencia de esa tonta carta y me dejase en paz, ¿Pero que puedo decirle?, ademas si digo que aun tengo tiempo para conocer a alguien el se aseguraria de que eso no ocurriese, no se como pero lo haria, es Hans es manipulador, mentiroso y buen actor tengo que admitir.

Pues diles a todos que me tengo que casar no me importa - le dije no porque fuera cierto que no me importara, simplemente esperaba que se rindiera y creyera que esa carta me tenia sin cuidado pero la verdad es que no sabia que hacer para evitar que el contenido de la carta se supiese en todo el reino.

Bien - dijo Hans antes de salir corriendo y sabia a donde se dirigia... a mi escritorio a buscar la carta, empeze a correr tras el tenia que evitar que llegara antes que yo, le detuve con un muro de hielo pero el tomo un atajo, yo solo seguia corriendo para llegar a tiempo, pero entonces alguien se atraveso en mi camino y chocamos y caimos al suelo.

Majestad - dijo Kristoff - ¿Ocurre algo?

Kristoff te he dicho que me digas Elsa - dije - pero ahora no tengo tiempo para hablar tengo que hacer algo - le dije cortante

Debe de ser algo importante porque estabas corriendo y tu jamas haces eso ¿O es otra competencia con Anna? - pregunto Kristoff, me empezaba a desesperar, es decir Kristoff me agrada pero en estos momentos tenia que correr.

No es una competencia, pero enserio me tengo que ir antes de que Hans... - me quede callada cuando estaba a punto de decir todo, absolutamente TODO, pero aunque no guarde silencio justo a tiempo ya que mencione a Hans.

¿Que te hizo? - pregunto Kristoff algo furioso, lo cierto es que el me queria como a una hermana menor y siempre queria protegernos a Anna y a mi.

Pues, es largo de contar y justo ahora necesito detenerlo - dije, el me miro preocupado pero yo sali corriendo aunque ya sabia que era tarde, a menos de que alguien hubiese cerrado con llave la puerta, aunque lo dudo; ademas Hans es capaz de entrar por la ventana con tal de salirse con la suya, cuando llego a la biblioteca, habia pasado lo que temia, las puertas estaban abiertas completamente y su escritorio estaba desordenado, y Hans tenia la carta en sus manos.

Asi que no te importa eh - dijo Hans sarcasticamente, entonces decidi que el no ganaria, con ayuda de mis poderes le congele el cuerpo y tome la carta sin ningun problema - Elsa eso no es justo - me dijo como si se tratase de un juego, doble la carta y me dirigi hacia la puerta - ¿No me vas a descongelar? - me pregunto, yo me gire a verlo.

No, es verana y tarde o temprano te descongelaras - le dije, no solia ser grosera con las personas pero el se lo merecia, voltee a ver mi escritorio el cual era un desastre a causa de Hans - y cuando te descongeles mas te vale que limpies todo esto que hiciste - le dije.

¡Por favor Elsa! no puedes dejarme asi - me dijo haciendose el inocente.

Si que puedo - le dije antes de salir de la habitacion.

¡Espera! - me grito, yo solo rode los ojos y regrese a la biblioteca.

¿Que? - le pregunte molesta.

Aun puedo decirles a todos que te tienes que casar - me amenazo, ¿Es que acaso nunca se rendira o quiere acabar congelado? es decir mas de lo que ya esta.

¿Quien te va a creer? no tienes pruebas - le dije, es decir se que es algo incorrecto ocultar la carta e ignorar las ordenes de mis padres, pero no se que estaban pensado cuando escribieron esa carta; pero tampoco quiero casarme ni quiero que Anna deje su libertad por el trabajo de ser reina; pero el comentario que hize parecio bastar para que Hans dejara de hablar.

Me dirigi a salir de la habitacion nuevamente, cuando de pronto llegaron Anna y Kristoff, parecian preocupados seguramente porque realmente no e explique nada a Kristoff, cuando llegaron y me vieron sana y salva se tranquilizaron un poco, pero a ver el desorden que habia en mi escritorio seguramente se preguntaron que es lo que habia ocurrido, aunque al ver a Hans congelado casi completamente su expresion cambio y Anna empezo a reir por alguna razon.

No se burlen - se quejo Hans.

Eso te pasa por hacerle daño a Elsa - dijo Kristoff, ¿Hacerme daño? bueno en si no me hizo daño ¿o si?, simplemente me molesto pero tal vez la pequeña explicacion que le di a Kristoff le hizo pensar que Hans queria lastimarme.

Yo no he hecho nada - dijo Hans ¿Que no ha hecho nada? si claro y yo naci ayer.

¿Y porque estas congelado? - pregunto Anna - no creo que Elsa te haya convertido en un cubo de hielo sin ninguna razon, asi que di la verdad ¿Que le hiciste a mi hermana?

Anna, Kristoff les agradesco que se preocupen por mi pero ya paso - les dije para que no se preocupasen - vengan dejemos a Hans descongelandose - los tres salimos, tal vez fui muy cruel al dejar a Hans asi, pero segun yo pienso se lo tiene bien merecido, ahora solo quiero contarles mi version de la historia a Anna y Kristoff sin que Hans intervenga, llegamos a mi habitacion que es posiblemente el lugar mas privado de todo el castillo, muy pocas personas van, realmente no necesitan ir yo me encargo del aseo de mi habitacion, se que la realeza no lo debe de hacer pero no me gusta que toquen mis cosas, otros aun tienen temor a mis poderes, o cualidades magicas como las llama Anna de vez en cuando para hacerme sentir mejor cuando lo necesito; las pocas personas que han entrado son mis padres, Gerda, Anna y Hans, para Kristoff seria la primera vez que ve mi habitacion y creo que se sentia incomodo pero no le di importancia.

¿Que ocurrio Elsa? - me pregunto Anna - ¿Que es lo que te hizo ese? - me cuestiono Anna refiriendose a Hans, sabia que se avecinaba todo un interrogatorio de parte de Anna asi que decidi responder de una vez por todas.

Anna primero tranquilizate - le dije - lo que ocurre es que hace unos dias encontre una carta en mi escritorio - ahora que lo pienso si no hubiera perdido ese sello real ¿o habia perdido la tinta? realmente ya no recuerdo que habia perdido, en fin de no haber perdido eso jamas hubiera encontrado esa carta y no estubiera metida en este problema, Anna y Kristoff me observaban aun sin entender que tenia que ver Hans en todo esto - Anna, esa carta la escribieron nuestros padres y alli decian que me tenia que casar antes de mi proximo cumpleaños - le explique a ambos que me escuchaban con mucha atencion - en fin, Hans se entero de la existencia de la carta y trato de amenazarme para decirle a todos lo que decia esa carta si no me casaba con el - les explique, ambos se enfurecieron con Hans obviamente, pero trate de tranquilizarlos para que no hicieran una locura, sino Hans tendria serios problemas.


	18. Chapter 17

No puedo creer que Elsa me alla congelado, empiezo a dejar de sentir mi cuerpo, solo espero que vuelva para derretirme aunque creo que eso no pasara, ¿Cuanto tarda en derretirse el hielo magico en verano?, creo que me lo meresco por haber tratado de amenazar a Elsa ¿Como pude pensar que le ganaria a la reina de las nieves? es decir ella tiene poderes y yo no, pero esta me la pagara; estoy pensando ¿Hablaba enserio cuando me dijo que limpiara el desorden?.

Para mi mala suerte John llego a la habitacion, ahora si que se burlara de mi, me preguntara que paso, si le digo la verdad es posible que me mate, bueno no me matara estando aqui en Arendelle, despues de todo quiere conquistar a Elsa, algo que no le permitire, por lo menos Elsa no es tonta y sabe que se trae entre manos mi hermano.

Hola cubito de hielo - dijo John - ¿Que paso? ¿Crees que ella sepa algo de nuestro plan? - pregunto John, era de esperarse que solo se peocupara por el mismo, bueno se que yo lo hago o fui asi, pero no soy igual a John o eso espero; aunque odio que utilize el plan que yo idee; ahora que lo pienso, si Elsa sabe que planea John ¿Ella sabia desde un principio lo que yo pensaba hacer?, creo que se lo preguntare despues.

¿Nuestro plan? - le pregunte, es decir en si es su plan, que antes fue mi plan, no se como explicarlo pero ahora yo no lo estoy ayudando y definitivamente no quiero que Elsa me vuelva a congelar.

Tienes razon, no somos un equipo - dijo John - pero pense que por lo menos querrias estar de mi lado - agrego mi hermano, definitiamente no queria estar de su lado, ademas jamas me agrado, realemente solo estoy de mi lado, pero si algo aprendi durante mi infancia fue a no confiar en John, asi que si tuviera que elegir entre Elsa o John, definitivamente Elsa, tal vez me congele pero no me traicionaria; y pensar que desoues de todo Elsa si cumplio con su amenaza de congelarme. - te propongo algo hermanito - dijo John - yo me encargo de descongelar el hielo y tu me haces un pequeño favor.

Era una tentadora oferta pero como se, John no es de fiar y posiblemente el "pequeño favor" es algo peligroso y arriesgado para sus planes y necesita que alguien mas lo haga por el, posiblemente si acepto su oferta termine encerrado en un calabozo - no - respondi rapidamente, ni siquiera me importa de que trata ese "pequeño favor" pero si le pregunto posiblemente me mentiria o no me contaria nada.

¿Estas seguro Hans? - me pregunto - si no te ayudo estaras en ese hielo mucho tiempo - dijo para tratar de convenserme de aceptar pero nuevamente me nege, John me advirtio que estaba toamndo una decision equivocada pero creo que no es asi, al contrario hize lo correcto, algo que no es comun en mi.

Ya han pasado varias horas, ya anochecio y yo siguo congelado, aunque ya se derritio un poco menos de la mitad, empezaba a aburrirme y sin contar que tenia mucha hambre, pero en ese momento llego Elsa.

¡Elsa! - dije - ¿No seguiras enojada cierto? - le pregunte con interes, queria convenserla de descongelarme

Oh Hans - dijo sorprendida - me habia olvidado de ti - me dijo, ¿Como pudo olvidar que me congelo? - Te descongelare solo si prometes no volver a hacer algo parecido a lo de esta mañana.

Prometido - le dije sin estar muy convencido, pero no queria estar congelado ni un minuto mas, ella con un solo movimiento de manos hizo desaparecer el hielo, le agradeci por haberme descongelado.

Espero y no se te ocurra volver a amenazarme o a la proxima no te descongelo - me advirtio - y te juro que si vuelve a ocurrir te enviare de vuelta a tu reino en un cubo de hielo.

De acuerdo entendi - le dije - por cierto queria decirte que John esta planeando algo.

¿Por que lo dices? - pregunto ella

Por que me pidio ayuda - respondi - pero dije que no.

¿Y porque me lo dices? - me pregunto - ¿Acaso me estas ayudando? - pregunto sin poder creerlo.

Pues si, supongo - lo cierto es que yo tampoco yo podia creer que estaba ayudando a la reina de las nieves, pero aun asi siguo diciendo que Elsa me las pagara por haberme congelado, ya vere la forma de vengarme por eso.

¿Por que? - pregunto ella con desconfianza, es decir se que la trate de asesinar, tambien jugue con los sentimientos de su hermana, la molesto, y esta mañana la amenaze ¿pero tan dificil es creer que puedo hacer algo bueno? se que he hecho cosas horribles pero soy una persona, puedo cometer errores y tambien puedo hacer cosas buenas.

Simplemente quiero hacer algo bueno - dije, aunque ella alzo una ceja, era obvio que no me creia, y en si esa no era la respuesta, pero en el fondo habia algo que me hacia querer cambiar, aunque no se que es exactamente ¿Pero de que sirve querer cambiar si nadie te da la oportunidad de demostrarlo?; pero creo que la razon por la cual ayudo a Elsa no la se, por un lado esta el hecho de que odio a John y no quiero que se salga con la suya, por el otro esta mis inexplicables ganas de cambiar. - es la verdad si no quieres creerme es tu problema preciosa - pese a que "quisiera cambiar" nunca me dejaria de divertir hacerla enojar.

Te he dicho que no me llames asi - me dijo molesta - y sobre "querer hacer algo bueno", me gustaria decir que me alegra pero no confio en ti. - me dijo, bueno se que no deberia sentirme ofendido despues de todo ella me ve como a un asco de persona, un villano y lo cierto es que ni siquiera se si en verdad quiero cambiar, o mejor dicho no se Por que quiero cambiar.

Bueno, entiendo que no me creas - le dije - pero creeme que no quiero ayudar a John y mucho menos quiero problemas contigo - le dije.

Pues si no quieres problemas no me vuelvas a llamar "Preciosa" - me dijo - me llamo Elsa.

¿Linda? - le dije, ella me fulmino con la mirada y empezo a hacer pequeños copos con sus manos, eso era una amenaza de que me volveria a congelar si seguia asi - de acuerdo, solo te dire Elsa - le dije, ella sonrio victoriosa.

Gracias - me dijo - bueno yo me voy, ya es muy tarde - se despidio y camino hacia la puerta - por cierto lamento haber olvidado que estabas aqui, pero aun tienes que ordenar ese desorden - me dijo apuntando a su escritorio.

Elsa ¿Como se te ocurre dejar tan desordanado tu escritorio? - pregunte finjiendo que no sabia nada - descuida yo lo limpio - le dije

Bien - me dijo cortante - bueno, adios.

Adios - le dije, ella iba a salir de su oficina pero entonces se me ocurrio pregutar algo - Elsa ¿Cuando Anna te pidio la bendicion para nuestra boda, tu sabias lo que yo planeaba?

No exactamente - me respondio - no puedo leer mentes Hans - me dijo - pero simplemente note algo extraño, no entendia porque la prisa de casarse y pense que algo andaba mal.

¿Y como es que descubriste lo de John? - pregunte

Pues, lo pense y era muy obvio - me respodio - y no soy tonta como para dejar tu habitacion sin vigilancia asi pude descubrir que John te escribio una carta en donde te pedia que me envenenaras. - realmente me sorprende que Elsa sea muy inteligente, no es porque piense que sea una tonta pero ni siquiera yo habia pensado en que ella pudiera registrar mi habitacion y encontrar la carta - solo tengo una pregunta ¿por que no lo hiciste? - me pregunto.

No queria mas problemas y Elsa si lo hacia todos sabrian que habria sido yo - le respondi.

Bueno, supongo que gracias por no envenenarme - me dijo - ahora si me voy, hasta mañana Hans

Hasta mañana Elsa - le dije


	19. No es un capitulo SORRY

Hola se que no escribo ultimamente y se que no dije nada a nadie y entiendo que me quieran asesinar despues de que les diga esto

**Mañana entro a clases**

y seguro me diran ¿Eso que importa? pues digamos que llegare a mi casa a las 4 de la tarde y despues de comer, hacer mis quehaceres y la tarea posiblemente sean las 7 de la tarde y pues tardare muuuuucho mas en actualizar y otra cosita

¿Alguien me puede dar ideas?

Tengo algunas por ejemplo se quienes se van a morir xD pero necesito ayuda y les agradeceria si alguien me diera alguna idea los quiero pero el pensar se me dificulta ahorita, hace calor en mi ciudad y parece que mi cerebro se derrite como si fuera un helado.

hablando de helados quiero un helado de pistache, pero bueno saludos y espero comprendan y no me maten


	20. No es un capitulo

**No es un capitulo xD hoy actualizare algunas historias pero ahora no tengo tiempo porque justo ahora tengo que salir pero necesito su ayuda, claro que no es obligatorio, como algunos saben yo tengo una cuenta en wattpad**

**usuario: princessalex1**

**en fin, tengo una historia corta que consta de 20 paginas, la he inscrito en un concurso y queria pedirles un enorme favor que seria leerla y si gustan regalarme un voto o dejar algun comentario**

**se los agradeceria demasiado**

**La historia es Hans X Elsa**

**y se llama: La violinista**

**pues les dire mas o menos de que trata:**

Hans se muda a un fraccionamiento que esta un poco abandonado debido a que por las noches se escucha la musica de un violin, por eso todos en ese fraccionamiento le temen a una casa abandonada mas Hans en lugar de tener miedo, siente curiosidad de averiguar el porque se escucha esa musica, cuando el se muda a la casa que esta justo al lado de esa mansion conoce a Anna y Kristoff, quienes le cuentan sobre "la violinista" y el pelirrojo decide aventurarse a entrar a la casa donde conoce a Elsa


End file.
